


When the World Shifts

by ironhawkofmischief



Series: Ever Changing [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother, Dom! Thorin, Durincest, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of Character Death, Possible Threesome, Sex, Sub! Fili, Triple Durincest, Uncle/Nephew - Freeform, Virgin! Fili, Virgin! Kili, cum shots, dom! Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This shouldn't be happening, why is it happening? He is a crown prince, not a baby maker!</p><p>What happens when Fili ends up being someone who can bear children. Kili is responsible to make sure no one jumps him, but even Thorin wants a taste of some Fili flesh.</p><p>This came about because I am tired of Kili always bein the one able to be pregnant seriously lol!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I love total sub Fili, especially dom from the bottom type of Fili its very hot. I also don't like seeing Kili always as submissive unless its to Thorin. (who I also love to be a total sub hes hot as a subby boy.)
> 
> In my head, dwarves are able to sometimes to have children if they are men. This came about because according to tolkien, dwarf women are very few in numbers so my mind goes to "evolution!" ehehehe....
> 
> I also see it as they have a cycle (or period if you are a girl) where you smell so sweet and everyone will want you for those few days. You can also produce only during that time. The cycle can be anywhere from once a month to every two or three months depending on that particular dwarf.
> 
> Also, I do not have a beta so any mistakes are on me!

Chapter 1: So it begins

Morning, and the sun was already shining and Fili felt that pain, a sharp jolt and burning sensation. Granted, he had felt this on and off for a few days but this time it was too strong. He gave a low moan and cried out. “Fili! Get up Ma said breakfast is done and doesn’t want us to be late!” Kili called from the door before he swung it open to see Fili lying in bed, covered in sweat and panting as he gave another cry. Kili gasped and ran to his brother’s side and bent down. “are you hurt? MA!” He called.

Soon enough, Dis, a short stout dwarf maid, who had dark brown hair much like Kili’s. Her hair was long and braided and her beard also long and braided. Her sharp blue eyes looked in and she frowned. “Sick?” she asked curiously as Fili shook his head and groaned holding his stomach. She sighed and walked into Fili’s room. He and Kili had been broken up a few years ago when Thorin had decided to move into his own place and give them a bit of space. Fili had just turned 40 a few months back and Kili was still only 35. He had claimed it was getting too cramped but the main reason was because the boys were getting older and they didn’t want them to grow that close if possible.

“Stomach, hurts!” Fili cried as he held tightly and whimpered again.

“Kili, run and get the healer as well as your uncle he should still be at home but if you don’t hurry he will be at the forge okay?” Kili shifted, not wanting to leave his brother’s side but knew he would have hell to pay if he stayed and so he darted out to do as he was told. “Now now dear, tell me about the pain.” She cooed, sitting down next to her son who laid his tangled mess of blond on her lap.

“I have been having some stomach pains but they normally go away.” He explained. “Especially after I use the restroom, but today its like a burning sensation in my…my loins and the pain shoots from my stomach all the way back… AH!” He cried out as he rolled about. “Make it stop ma, you have meds right?” She frowned, shaking her head.

“I don’t have anything that would help you. The healer will be here soon and we can figure out what exactly is wrong.” Though, she had a feeling and it wasn’t a good one. Child bearing dwarves was not a rarity, well at least not for the most part. You could find them just as much as you could find dwarf maidens. She also knew that with their family line, it was possible one or both of her sons could be child bearing, but she had always expected it to be skinny little Kili. 

Soon enough, the healer returned with Thorin and Kili. Though, the minute smelt the air near the door he gasped, his eyes wide as he backed away. A sickeningly sweet and arousing smell was coming from his oldest sister-son’s bedroom and he knew exactly what that smell was. He had smelt it long ago and it wasn’t something he ever forgot. “Dis! Kitchen!” He called and she slowly stood, laying his head down and smiling at Fili before leaving to go talk. The healer walked in to look Fili over. “Kili, outside,” his uncle barked.

“But Fili-“

“Out!” Thorin snarled as the boy darted outside without another word. “He is child bearing, Dis that smell I can’t forget it.” He hissed out, licking his lips. His eyes were full of lust. “By my beard he smells delicious!”

“No! You are not doing that it is his first cycle!” Dis hissed at him. “For durin’s sake that is your nephew and that is my son!”

“I will not touch him, but you must get those herbs and soon. His smell is amazing and so strong and potent. Though, I am curious as to why it was Fili and not Kili. Has more of the qualities of being a child bearer…” Dis sighed and stroked her temple with frustration.

“I will send a messenger to the neighboring village for the midwife of the child bearers.” She murmured gently and frowned. “I wonder why Kili isn’t affected. I can barely smell it but it’s not strong to me. But I am also female.”

“He isn’t of age yet. He has no desire for anything sexual as of right now so of course not…” Thorin murmured, about to say something but the dwarf healer came out.

“He is fine. Resting with some tea for the cramps.” She murmured with a frown. “I believe he has hit his first cycle. Did you know he was a child bearer?” She asked curiously. Both Dis and Thorin shook their heads. “Well, his smell is rather sweet and addicting. I can see it is affecting our king.” She said nodding towards Thorin as he looked down and blushed, covering his crotch with a hand and grunted. “I suggest you call a midwife to get those herbs and if you give me some I can see about recreating it.” She said with a smile.

“Thank you, Nali.” Dis said as she paid her a few coins. “we will call if we need you. Is he asleep?” She shook her head and smiled, leaving them alone. A sigh escaped her lips as she turned to her older brother. “we need to call in Kili and go talk to them both about this. Do you think you can steel your penis for two minutes?” She growled and Thorin nodded, clearing his throat.

“Kili come inside!” Thorin called. Kili soon appeared and frowned as he shifted nervously.

“Is Fili okay? Is he sick?” He asked worriedly. “Will he die?”

Dis just chuckled and shook her head. “He is fine, come lets all go to his bedroom and we will talk.” Kili nodded and followed his uncle and mother. Fili opened an eye and smiled at the all as he rolled over with a groan. His braids were matted slightly and his hair plastered against his forehead. His shirt was open, showing rippled muscles and dark blond hair littering his chest and down towards his pants, where a V shape lay and muscled hips.

“I am fine guys, everyone.” He muttered as he sat up. “I took some tea and that calmed my stomach. No more pains she just told me to rest in bed for a few days. I am also very hot but that’s not to be helped.” He sighed as Kili moved over and leaned in, kissing his cheek. He did look to see how his mother and uncle would react but neither said a word. They knew they were close and there was no stopping it.

“We need to talk to you about what is happening, Fili.” Dis started as Thorin cleared his throat, eyeing his older nephew who looked so delicious. It clouded him slightly. He had never seen the boys as more than his sister-sons but now he saw Fili in a light he knew he shouldn’t. “You aren’t sick.” Dis said gently. “you are… You are going through a cycle.” She said as she nibbled her lip. “You have matured and your body has decided you are a child bearer.” She explained to both Kili and Fili’s surprise.

“What? I can reproduce!?” Fili asked and sat up rather quickly as Kili looked at him then back at his mother.

“But he is the perfect image of a king! Of a strong dwarf man! You are telling me he isn’t?” Kili asked and Dis shook her head.

“Do not fear, just because you can, doesn’t mean you have to. A messenger has been sent to bring herbs to stave this off. It will keep you from getting pregnant so you decide to bed a man, and also to help with the….the smell.” Thorin made a noise and she glared over at him. “Steel yourself or you will be banned from this home.”

“Smell, what smell?” Kili asked and then started to sniff the air as he licked his lips. “That sweet smell? Is that Fili?” He looked to Fili curiously then shrugged. “I like it.”

“Of course you do, it is to let suitors know you are ready and fertile.” Dis explained. “you are not affected as deeply as your uncle because you have not turned of age. I do believe once you become of age the smell will affect you which is why we need the meds. Though there is a good chance you will be too..” She explained with a frown. “The line of Durin is known to produce child bearing men.” A sigh escaped Dis’ lips as she looked as both boys took this in.

Being a child bearer was something to be proud of. You could produce by either taking on a dwarf maid, or having a child yourself. It was said that was a good way to produce better blood lines for warriors. Though, child bearers were few and far between. The ones that were known were cherished and many a man would vie for their attention and try to get one to bed. “I don’t want to be a child bearer! I am a prince not a baby maker!” Fili cried, looking at Thorin. “Are you disgusted with me?” He asked softly, his eyes slowly down casting. “You named me your true heir not but a few months ago at my coming of age ceremony. Now, I am some man freak who can have babies like a woman!”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Thorin hissed out. “You should be proud that you can reproduce. You can either take a man lover or a female lover and still produce your own heirs just fine. It does not make you less of a person to rule and nor will I take back my word. Though, I am sorry I must take my leave.” He coughed and stared longingly before he darted out and out of the house without a word. Kili looked to Fili and Fili frowned.

“what is wrong he left in such a hurry…”

“Because son, he would like to bed you. Your scent is strong and intoxicating to dwarf men. Your uncle hasn’t bed anyone in many a years as well. So, he is a bit pent up and now the smell of you is just too much. He will be back when your cycle ends. Which, it should end within 3 to 4 days at the most. I will tell your instructors that you will not be in class for a few days. Also within a few days the midwife will be here. Kili, I also suggest you do not stay alone with him we don’t want it to affect you either alright?” Kili nodded and agreed with a frown as he kissed Fili’s head gently and stood to go to his own studies he had missed for the day. He had a feeling he would get a reaming from Balin.

*****

The days passed and the midwife had come and explained everything to them. Fili was to steep a mixture of herbs in a tea and drink it once a day. He could pick a time but it had to be at that time every day and should not miss or he would be fertile his next cycle. He would have them at least once every two months maybe a bit less at first. Fili would still have pains and should rest on those days. The smell would not be as thick and intoxicating and Thorin should be able to stand being around his oldest nephew without the thoughts of wanting to jump his bones and sow his seed into his body.

Once that was clear, the woman had left with coin in her pockets. Fili decided to drink it in the morning but it was such a bitter taste. “Mother, this is gross!”

“Then why not add some honey? It will sweeten it and not take away from what it is” Dis suggested which Fili made a face.

“I don’t like honey ether!” He whinned. Kili just laughed, happy for once it wasn’t him getting the stern side of their mother. She quickly grabbed up his tea and dipped a spoonful of honey in it and mixed it around.

“Drink it, now. “ She growled faintly in which made Fili chug it. When he was done, he made another face and then shrugged.

“I guess it was not too bad.” He murmured and sighed. Kili just patted his shoulder and smiled.

“The worst is over now. Balin told me the firsts are always the worse!” He said happily with a laugh. Fili glared and made a face but said nothing around the ham steak he was eating. “Plus at least now you can go back to school and no one will know what you are or anything. Mom has said with the herbs it will be nearly undetectable.” Kili said softly.

Fili nodded just and sighed as he bit his lip and smiled at his brother. “I know thanks.” He said gently hugging the younger one who just grinned happily at him. 

“I still want Kili to protect you.” Dis murmured, clicking her tongue. “I know you are more than capable but having that extra person, especially one who can watch your back such as he does will help. If word gets out about who and what you are, you will have so many suitors and some will be none to kind and may even take you without asking.” Dis said softly. “So, when you go out please take your brother if its to drink or hunting or anything of the sort. Or be with Thorin he will give his life to protect you boys.” 

Fili just frowned. “I don’t need protection! In fights Kil cowers and I must protect him!” He cried and Dis shook her head a bit.

“I know little one, but just take him anyway.” Dis soothed her oldest with a kiss to his head. “Now both of you, off to your studies!” She said with a smile.


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few things start to change between the boys, Thorin and Dis see this and they do their best to stop it. Well, slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate getting a muse and not being able to do anything but thing about this. So this chapter ended up being over 5k in words... Which is a lot to say the least for me hehehehe... Also I warn you there is death of an infant and death of Frerin. So... Read at your own risk? sadness, and angst and yeah...

Two months had flown by and things seemed to be doing well. Thorin had decided it best to move back in and so Fili had moved back into Kili’s room which they had shared all their lives. Neither seemed to care too much but Dis was un happy and knew there was no swaying her elder brother. The morning light was barely shining and Fili felt his body. The deep burning sensation and he knew it had begun again. A groan escaped his lips as he rolled over, cursing himself. 

What he found, wasn’t the horrible pains he remembered but this time it was something else. He looked down and saw he was hard as a rock. That happened every once in a while and had been told it was normal for someone who was sexually mature. He had even touched it and gotten himself off a few times. But today it was a different sensation. This one was deep rooted and his member hurt. Slowly, he pulled down his night pants and saw the hard flesh and the pulsing head as well as it leaked slightly. He bit his lip and looked to see Kili still passed out in his bed not more than 5 feet away. It was a rest day and neither had any lessons and would be free to do as they pleased. Normally, one or both boys would work with their uncle in the shop. Though, Kili wasn’t patient enough so he normally took orders instead of made them like Fili did.

A hand grasped himself and he groaned under his breath as he started to stroke. He stroked nice and hard attempting to get himself off quickly. He knew he didn’t have a lot of time before either Kili would be waking or their mother or uncle would be telling them to get on with their day and not to stay in bed all day. A sigh escaped his lips as his movements got faster and his hips thrusts up. He bit back another moan as his orgasm hit him. It was a small but powerful one, and his chest and stomach was covered in his seed. Fili cursed under his breath and grabbed a towel to clean himself up before he pulled his pants back up, ready to get up and glad he hadn’t woke up his brother.

“What was that?” Kili asked, brown eyes becoming visible under brown bangs. Fili bit his lip unsure how to tell him.

“I…uh my cycle.” He said softly. “It has started and well, I sometimes need relief…” He explained as he paced back and forth as Kili nodded and slowly got out of bed. 

“Did it feel good?” He asked, nodding towards him. “You are still hard…”

A blush came upon his face and he sighed a bit. “It does, and I am. I don’t feel relieved at all, but I am scheduled in the shop with uncle we are really behind on orders. I missed lessons yesterday to help out.” Fili explained. 

 

“But ma said you must stay home during your cycle…” Kili said cautiously.

“I know but I can’t. The herbs are doing the trick. I am in some pain but not a lot.” He muttered as he grabbed clothes and put them on as a knock went upon the door before Thorin poked his head in.

“come on, boys. I need a lot of help and Dwalin is out on patrol so I need any help I can get!” He hissed out then gasped and his nose flared as he looked at Fili.

“Is it noticeable?” Fili asked with a frown. “I can’t miss work. I promise to only stay in the back and I have both you and Kee right?” He asked curiously with a sigh.

“Well, it…it isn’t a good idea. I suggest you get rid of that before you come though.” He nodded towards Fili’s boner and he just turned red. “A little help would probably do you a world of good.” Thorin commented as he left saying, “meet me at the shop in no less than 10 minutes.” At that, the door was shut and Kili looked at Fili curiously.

“a little bit of help?” He asked curiously. “What does he mean by that?”

“I think he wants you to…help me get rid of this.” He said faintly as he looked down and sighed as he undid his trousers and settled back on the bed. “Come here, have you ever touched yourself?” He asked his brother, too horny to be shy. Neither had ever thought of the other in that way before. They had seen each other naked plenty of times as well but this was different. Kili settled on the bed very slowly and shook his head.

“I mean I tried it once or twice when it got hard but I didn’t like the feelings.” He murmured cautiously as he reached out, about to touch but stopped. Fili grabbed his hand and helped him grip it.

“I started touching myself a few months after I got my own room. I woke up hard and it just seemed natural to touch. When I realized that touching helped get rid of it I kept doing it.” He explained with a small smile and groaned. “Okay tighten your hand around it like a fist. Now, slowly stroke up and the back down before doing it again, yeah like that.” He panted loudly as he arched up. “more pressure, okay faster.” Fili groaned. Kili felt his own body tighten as he helped Fili. Fili’s hand finally left Kili’s and Kili started a nice fast paced rhythm that Fili was not complaining to.

A few more strokes and a tug and Fili lifted up his shirt crying out as he came again, this time it only pooled in his belly button as he relaxed. Kili let go and grabbed the towel to clean himself up and then his brother. Fili felt so much better. “Thanks brother.” He murmured and smiled as he leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. Kili just smiled, glad to always help the elder boy. 

“I am glad to help.” He murmured and they were soon downstairs. Each grabbed a piece of the fresh loaf of bread before they were kissing their mother and then off to the shop. Thorin was already taking orders and he glared a bit menacingly.

“That took too long. “He growled out. “Kili finish up here, get details. Fili come.” Fili gave one last look at his brother then followed Thorin into the small black smith shop. He quickly pulled on the apron and went to work helping, grumbling about not even time to pull his hair back or to do his signature braids. Thorin just ignored him as he too got to work.

Kili soon entered the back and gave the list of orders to Thorin. “Most are not rush or anything. “He said calmly. “They all prepaid if that helped.” He said with a shy smile as he looked at Fili, flushed and then turned tail and went to straighten up the front of the store. Thorin had seen the glances and looked to Fili.

“How do you feel about your younger brother?” He asked curiously.

“How do I feel? He is my brother I care about him and I love him.” He stated calmly. “why?”

“I mean, do you feel for him only as a brother or possibly more?”

“No, hes just my brother. Look, it was wrong for me to do that with him present but for 2 years I had my own room when you moved out. Now I am some delicate flower that needs all this protection so you took my room. “Fili snapped “I am on my cycle and I was hard okay? You are the one who told Kili to help!”

A sigh escaped Thorin’s lips and he gave a small smile of relief. “I am glad to know it is only brotherly feelings..” He said calmly as he shifted and moved back to bending the pot he was working on. “It would not be wrong for him to help you. Child bearing men sometimes get overly horny when they are on their cycles and having a helping hand does relieve a lot of that tension. As long as no penetration is done. “He stated with a shrug. “Kili giving you a hand job would be fine. You just need to set some ground rules.”

“Ground rules, like what?” Fili asked frowning, as he hammered at the arrow heads he was working on.

“Like, no clothes shall be taken off. It is for your pleasure and not his so he should only be touching you. No penetration, no mouth to mouth kissing. Those are all things that can cause you two to slip and well, possibly end up pregnant.”

Fili made a noise. “we are brothers. We wouldn’t do that type of thing.” He grumbled as he cursed, warping one as he hit just a bit too hard. He frowned and sighed, scraping it and started over mumbling he would pay for that out of his own pocket. “Besides, you act as if this happened to you.” He said “or that you know way too much.”

“I do.” Thorin murmured and stopped as he looked to his nephew. “My brother was a child bearer. As was one of my four uncles.” He stated calmly before going back to doing what he was doing. He made it clear with his tone he wished to not speak of it so Fili just shook his head and they went to work in relative silence, just the banging of the hammer and the hissing of the coals besides the hustle up front with Kili selling things and also getting orders and pickups and the likes. Though, Fili did hear a few girls had come in and were trying to flirt with his ever dense brother who just smiled and laughed before they left empty handed and a heavy heart.

****  
Another few days passed, and every morning Kili would crawl into bed, help Fili get off and they would clean up then go downstairs. Sometimes their uncle was there to eat breakfast and sometimes he was long gone. Others he stayed gone at the shop all night to help complete orders. Dis was unawares of what her sons were doing and it was best if she didn’t exactly know. She would be none too happy to know her own brother had told them to fool around.

Kili had started to realize that maybe he liked dwarf boys more than girls. He thought girls were pretty and even fancied humans and once had oogled an elf maid. A lot of dwarf women looked a lot like men themselves besides wearing clothes to tell they were female it was hard to tell sometimes. But, Kili liked the way Fili looked. His hard, lean body and rippling stout muscles. His long mustache and thick beard, the way he braided his hair… The thoughts were slowly turning him on and he had to shake his head and go back to present where both his mother and Fili were staring.

“I asked you if you were training today.” Dis said a bit irritated. Kili flushed.

“Sorry I had things on my mind. Dwalin saw a huge elk out north and since I am the best aim with a bow and arrow he decided to take me out hunting. We should be back before dark.” He said with a happy, lop sided grin. Many dwarves made fun of him for shooting arrows but he always was first pick to go out because he was always able to hit whatever the target was, even if not fatal enough to get it to stop so the others could take care of it.

Kili ignored most people, but he heard the way people talked. How he couldn’t grow a proper beard, and how he was tall and skinny not stout and muscled. How he could climb trees like an elf. Some claimed he had elf blood in him. Kili was pretty sure that his father was the same as Fili’s and Thorin had mentioned being scrawny when he was younger as well. The beard though, Kili could grow a beard to rival Thorin’s if he so pleased. Kili just hated it. He hated the itchiness and how it got caught in his string or feathers when he was firing and it always made his aim off. 

The braids never wanted to stay and when they did, the braids would tangle up and turn into knots and he hated anyone messing with his hair for too long. It was part of the reason why he never brushed the main of brown on his head. So, no one forced him to grow out his beard or to wear some sort of braids even if he looked odd as the second prince to Erebor and he wore none of the characteristics of the long beard dwarves.

Kili finished eating when he heard the door and jumped up grabbing his things. Sure enough, Dwalin and a small hunting group were geared up. He waved and was off. Dwalin did stop to bow and smile. “We will keep a good eye on him. He has such a good aim I am sure ye will be eating elk tonight.” Dis just chuckled, knowing that they probably would be too.

“I have to go help uncle. With Dwalin doing extra lessons and patrols hes the only one in the shop. He has suspended my lessons to only twice a week instead of four so I can help out.” He explained and gave his mother a kiss before he too was off.

****

The week ended and Fili was feeling better. Though, it was common to wake up to Kili, ever curious in his bed next to him. “Need help?” Kili asked curiously and Fili shook his head.

“My cycle ended days ago. I am fine." He sighed and sat up slightly. “Kili? How do you feel about me?” He asked curious, the words he and his uncle had spoken not too long ago still rang in his head.

“How I feel? Fee you are my brother! I love you and care about you and I wanna help you and protect you and I promise to be a good leader to your army once we take back Erebor!” He said quickly, frowning.

“No, how do you feel? Do you think of me as more than a brother?” Kili looked at him then flushed.

“N-no, why do you ask?”

“Because even though my cycle has ended you are in my bed before I wake and already trying to touch and feel. I love you, but you are my brother and that is only to relieve some of the discomfort.” Fili said softly.

“Fee, I love you.” Kili murmured. “I never thought of you in that way I promise. But, you kinda did help me realize that…that..” He stuttered unable to get it out.

“That what?” Fili asked as he stared at the younger one. Kili was tugging at a strand of hair as he adverted his eyes.

“ don’t think I want to be with a dwarf maid” he mumbled gently. “I don’t care if it is someone like you or someone who can’t reproduce I want to be with a man.” He stated calmly. “I mean don’t get me wrong girls are pretty. I love girls especially humans and elves. So small and no facial hair it makes me want to protect them. Sexually though I just don’t feel it.” He said cautiously. “but I see you naked and with your pants down and dick out and your muscles and how they are and it…it does something Fee.” Kili looked quite embarrassed as he stared then turned away. “do you hate me?” He whimpered out. “Please don’t hate me. I will sleep out on the couch or something. I won’t touch you or look at you…”

A hand slowly grabbed his brother’s face and Fili was turning Kili around as he smiled. “I could never hate you little brother. I love you.” He murmured and lifted up to peck his nose gently. “I am glad that you want to help me and you are so eager and I don’t think anyone would care if you got with a man you know.” He teased. “though I suggest staying away from humans and elves you know how uncle is.” Kili just laughed and wiped a tear as he bumped his forehead against Fili’s. He loved how close they were and how much Fili meant to him and now he knew that Kili was the same to Fili. “Come on, you have history with Balin and uncle has me working my hands to the bone in the shop.” Kili just nodded and jumped out of bed to dress while Fili did the same.

***

“How are things?” Thorin asked, already hard at work though at the moment he was carving designs into a rather nice looking blade.

“Things?” Fili asked then frowned. “I found out Kili likes men if that is what you mean. He is always so eager to help me out in the mornings that even though its over with he wants to touch.” He shrugged lightly. “He doesn’t care for me in that way. I asked already.” He hastily added before Thorin could mention it. Though, Thorin had stopped and was staring at him before he shook his head and went back to the design.

“You say that but do you believe him?” He asked cautiously. “You know it would be illegal for your relationship to be more than what it is, yes?”

Fili frowned as he tugged at a braid as he grabbed some things to mend. “illegal in Erebor we are not in Erebor dear uncle. I know of a few dwarves who are sleeping with their own. I must say though that I still would like a dwarf maid of my own one day. I find them quite attractive unlike Kee, and I do not wish to be more than an older brother to my little brother. “He stated flat and simple, a smile playing on his lips as he sighed.

“Why don’t you talk about uncle?” He asked curiously. “you and mother never tell us about Frerin, just to say I have his nose and coloring.” He muttered a bit. “You tell me he died in the battle of Moria and yet I find nothing about him in Moria. I asked Balin once and he tried to say he had no idea who I was talking about and when I called him out on that, he balked and told me to talk to you. I am asking you now, why don’t you tell us about Frerin?”

Thorin was tense and he quickly finished the work he was doing before throwing it in the water to cool as he turned around. “Because the death of your uncle saddens both your mother and I. We don’t talk about it.” He stated calmly “and I would rather we not talk about it now. How about we wait until tonight after dinner? I will talk to your mother and if she says its okay we will. I do believe it is best you know.” Fili nodded and dropped the subject.

****  
The dinner that night was rather tense. Kili had been quote unquote practicing his shooting in the forest and yet had come home with at least a half dozen squirrels which had been made into a nice hearty stew they were now eating. “Boys, we have some things to discuss.” Thorin said softly. “After we eat, go into the living room.” Fili and Kili nodded and blinked as they looked at one another and shrugged.

Once everyone had eaten, they were settled. Fili and Kili were on their second round of mead and Thorin was pacing, his own untouched as Dis sat, patiently waiting for her eldest brother to talk. Finally, he stopped and turned. “My brother was a child bearer.” He stated simply. “I was 10 years older than him and am 20 years older than your mother.” He looked to see what Dis said but she had her head down and was listening quietly.

“Much like you two, we were close. When he got to be older, our rooms were joined as was Dis’. Even more or so, once we got even older and he turned to be about 20… We found a certain attraction for one another.” He explained and closed his eyes, remembering greatly what had went on.  
~~Flash back~~

“Brother, we can’t.” Frerin murmured, though his body was saying otherwise as Thorin pushed him against the oak door that connected their rooms.

“Shh, you want it I want it.” Thorin growled out, his blue eyes eyeing the hardness between his brother’s legs. “Come, let’s make love. I promise to be gentle, little brother.” And at that, Frerin was captured by the oldest durin boy and he really didn’t care if it was his brother or it was wrong.

~~End~~

Thorin shook himself out and went on. “I came of age first. Of course it was something to be reckoned with since I was the oldest and heir to throne surpassing my father. Frerin was so jealous we had been together or nearly a decade and he had to watch women and men be thrown at my feet in proposals. I always denied and father just shook it off saying I needed to sow my wild seed. I knew where my love lay and it was with Frerin, my younger brother.” He murmured feeling his heart ache.

“Frerin turned 40 and he went through exactly what you are going through, Fili. Only there were no herbs to help there was no medicines he could take. It took everything in my will power, being this sexual being and able to take my brother whenever and how ever I wanted… But the first time I smelt him and the way Frerin was laying there spread out and begging me to take him hard and fast I couldn’t hold back.” He choked a bit and gulped it back, both boys watching and listening. “we had no idea he was a child bearer until the pain got worse and I got a healer who explained it to us. Also explained he could get pregnant. No one knew of our relationship thankfully.” He muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Not until he got pregnant. We had sex all of three times on his cycle and he was pregnant, growing big with my child.” Thorin’s voice hitched. “I was so happy. I wanted a family, a child, a baby and I was getting one even if it was with my brother. Father and grandfather nearly killed me. Dis begged them to stop and even said she would take on his child as a bastard of her own if she must to save us…” He said calmly, his eyes falling shut. “It was never meant to be, you see he was too young and he just wasn’t ready for it and he died, shortly after he gave me the most beautiful baby son I had ever seen.” Thorin said, falling quiet as the memories flooded in. He could hear the small sobs coming from his sister on the couch as she held her face to her hands.

~~~Another Flashback~~

“You can do it, my love a few more pushes.” Thorin urged on the sweating and tired Frerin. A laugh escaped his lips and he shook his head, blond locks going about as blue eyes met another set of blue.

“I should kill you for putting your seed in me!” He said breathlessly before he screamed and arched. “It hurts, Thorin god it hurts.”

“A few more, I can see the babies head.” The midwife said, looking up at Thorin and Frerin. Thorin grinned happily, holding tight and urging his brother on through the pushes and contractions before he screamed loudly. With that, the baby was out.

No sounds came from the baby and Frerin had gone limp. Thorin looked to him and then to the midwife who had cut the cord and was working away. He could tell the boy was blue. “Will he be okay?” He asked, standing to move towards the midwife.

“The baby was too early. The cord was around his neck he had no air.” She explained, doing what she could to draw a few breaths into the baby. Though, she could feel no heart beat and knew it was futile.

“My baby?” Frerin asked cautiously and whimpering as he held out a hand. “I want to see him. I want to see our boy.” He was weak, but still trying to sit up. Thorin grabbed his hand and looked at the woman who sighed.

“I am sorry boys, there is nothing I can do. He was born much to early his lungs didn’t develop.” She explained slowly handing the small lifeless body to Frerin who started to weep quietly.

“He has your dark hair.” Frerin murmured as Thorin stood, silent as he stared at the baby and then to Frerin who looked as if his whole life had shattered to pieces.

“But your nose.” Thorin murmured and sat next to him, touching the cold body of the baby as he leaned his head against Frerin’s. 

“Azizi.” He mumbled. “Hes our precious one.” Frerin groaned as he bit his lip. “Pain, get the mid wife.” Thorin nodded and went to rush to get her. When he returned, the small lifeless baby had been laid to the side and Frerin was convulsing.

“No! What is wrong!” He cried but was quickly kicked out as he tried to go back, but held back by his old friend Dwalin. Dis was waiting too and they had heard the baby had died. 

After a long agonizing hour of no one talking, the door opened and the healers and midwife looked utterly devastated. “We hate to inform you, but Frerin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, of the line of durin is dead.” She stated calmly. “He lost too much blood from the birth and he hemorrhaged due to structural tearing. It is common to happen with such young ones giving birth. Its why we don’t suggest they start to reproduce until at least their 60s.” 

Dead… That was what his lover was. Dead. Slowly, Thorin looked in and saw them slowly covering his lover’s lifeless body up, the baby in his arms. Tears formed in his eyes as he backed away, not even hear Dis screaming at him for murdering her brother. Yes, he felt as if he had truly murdered his brother, his lover, his life.

~~end~~

Dis was now quietly sobbing and even Thorin was cleaning his cheeks. Kili and Fili were staring at one another before they looked back at their uncle. “You look so much like him, Fee. The hair the eyes, the skin. A perfect image of my brother. The fact you are now a child bearer makes it even worse.” He took in a deep breath. “Your mother stopped talking to me for many years until she married you twos father. Even then she blamed us, stupid young men who had no idea the consequences until it was far too late. Frerin and our son, Azizi was buried in the royal garden though no one knew of Azizi. He was an illegal incest love child no one wished to know about and father was actually quite pleased he died. We took Frerin out of most things and made everyone believe he died during dragon fire, then later during our trip to Moria, though only Dis and I truly knew besides Balin and Dwalin.”

“I…I didn’t know.” Fili murmured and looked to his mother. “do I really look like him that much? You always said I look like father…” She smiled and nodded sadly.

“You do. You look like a mix of your father and your uncle Frerin. It is why I named you Fili. When you were born, Thorin’s heart was reopened and he claimed you would be his heir. I knew he would never marry or have children of his own and so I let him. He loved you so much and I think he felt that Frerin had come back in a way. Then, at age 5 Kili was born and he felt as if the gods were playing a dirty trick on us. Kili who looked so much like Thorin and I but with brown eyes, and little Fili with the moppy dirty blond hair.” She teased and sighed as she stood. “Thorin told me of your activities together. I do not agree but if you keep it solely as brothers then I can’t stop it. The minute it turns to more, you will both be completely separated and never allowed alone again.We can’t afford that to happen to this family.”

“Mother the herbs I can’t get pregnant.” Fili said calmly. “Plus, Kili may like guys but I still love maids! I promise!” He said as he bit his lip.

“Both your uncles chased women together. I believe they bedded a few in threesomes am I right?” Thorin flushed and nodded slightly.

“Before he became a child bearer yes we ran around the dirty darkest taverns and snagged up women who loved to have two princes in her bed. We wouldn’t put it past you two.” Both boys flushed slightly at this. 

“Now, off to bed with you two.” Thorin snapped and both boys nodded, running off. Dis too had disappeared, now to leave Thorin in his thoughts of his long lost love and how Fili had slowly turned to look so much like his younger brother. Thorin knew the feelings that welled up in his heart couldn’t be taken seriously. Fili could and would never take the place of Frerin. Didn’t mean that Thorin didn’t wish he could.


	3. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili starts to flirt, both Thorin and Kili notice and are unhappy. Kili gets called a few bad names then runs to go hunt. Kili wakes up from a horrible nightmare and all he wants is his uncle's presence to help him sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is total fluff. I love seeing Fili and Kili cuddling against their uncle even though they aren't children. It is adorable plus the stepping stones for a love to be brought between the three muahahaha

The weeks grew into months and the winter had come. Kili spent any and all time hunting and bringing home anything from birds and squirrels to chipmunks and other small things. A few times he had brought back deer over his shoulders rather proud. They had sold most of that meat to get other supplies but they were well fed. 

Fili had almost all but finished his schooling and was only doing weapons training with Dwalin and working in the shop with his uncle. They had grown quite close. On occasion, one or the other brothers would have nightmares and Thorin was always at their side trying to calm them down. After dinner, he would tell the boys about Erebor as they smoked on their pipes while Dis knitted, or cross stitched or other things. 

It was a happy time. Though, Thorin couldn’t get the feeling of Frerin out of his mind or how much Fili had grown into looking like the younger one. Kili had filled out some but was still skinny, though his height was that of Fili’s now. Still a bit tall for his age. Thorin had grayed some but other than that was unchanging. Thorin had a longing for a lover, someone, anyone and it was weird to him since he hadn’t had that want since after the fall of Erebor. His eyes always went back to Fili, but Fili was busy courting as many women as he could. Kili seemed to notice and seemed a bit jealous too but he never made his complaints known. Thorin could see it now.

“Come on.” He called out to Fili. “You are here to work not to flirt get back to work or you will be fired!” Thorin snarled, though it was a lie. Fili was so much better than Kili at this and it was easier to have him around when Dwalin couldn’t work. Fili looked back and frowned before he nodded and said his goodbyes and went back to work. Most of the girls came in to watch him work. Fili always either had his shirt off or completely open as he did his work, his braids frizzy and out of sorts but it was completely sexy. Even Kili was caught drooling and licking his lips every once in a while when he helped up keep the shop on his off days. 

Both Thorin and Dwalin had realized how deft the boy’s fingers were and he was the one who normally etched the designs into the swords and daggers and hilts. He was rather good at it as well as placement of jewels if the tool so needed it. It kept Kili entertained and he wasn’t ruining metal they couldn’t spare. At the moment, he was sitting up front and glaring at the girls who stood around and oogling at his older brother. “You could leave you know.” He hissed softly to them. “He is busy and can’t just stand around and talk to you and you are hindering our customers. If you don’t buy then leave.”

One of the girls just sneered at him, “just because you are some freak dwelf that no one is interested in doesn’t mean you have to ruin it for Fili.” She said. Kili didn’t let the flash of pain show in his eyes as they narrowed.

“I am all dwarf and I will have you know I have grown taller and put on weight!”

“Yeah but what about your beard? You don’t ever have anything more than scruff and you never wear braids like a REAL dwarf.” She mocked and Kili bit his lip.

“I can grow a beard just fine. I prefer to keep it short so it doesn’t hinder my shots or did you forget that I have been the one providing the meat to your family this winter?” He asked calmly. “I will gladly refuse to sell to you and then you can starve for all I care.”

The girl gasped and her eyes went wide. She pulled back and quickly threw a punch though Kili missed it and pushed her to the side. She stumbled and ran into a shelf of weapons, making a lot of noise. Thorin just groaned as he stopped what he was doing to go stop the fight before it got too worse. The girl had turned and was running at Kili. Another came up and grabbed him as she hit him with her first. Kili cried out right as Thorin walked in and the girl was rearing back for another punch.

The second one had gasped and let go of Kili as Thorin grabbed the first’s fist. “If we were back in my kingdom your punishment would be death for striking a prince.” He hissed out, slowly tightening his grip as she cried out in pain and from being scared.

“I..I am sorry my king!” She whimpered. “He just insulted us!”

“I believe you were doing the insulting. Now, I understand my heir is beautiful and a handsome dwarf but you have no need to stand around my small shop to stare at him.” He replied, dropping her hand. “If you did any major damage I will have your hand, now out and please do not come back.” He hissed and the small group of girls darted out. Thorin walked to Kili and grabbed him, checking him over. “You don’t seem to have anything more than a scratch are you okay?”

Kili nodded and pulled away, his eyes down. “yeah I am fine. “He mumbled softly, wiping his nose a bit.

“What has you upset sister-son?” Thorin asked kindly, a hand on his nephew’s shoulder.

“She called me a dwelf freak that no one wanted.” He said, hiccupping. “Am I? Am I part elf?” He asked softly. “I’m too tall for my age and I haven’t filled out. I can’t stand braids and I love the bow and arrows and I love to jump through trees.” The hiccups turned into small sobs as Thorin sighed and pulled him close.

“No, your father is the same as Fili’s. You take after me.” He said calmly. “your mother and I that is all. I didn’t fill out til I was 60. Do you know how awkward it is to be the eldest and yet your younger brother had broader shoulders than you?” He asked with a small laugh. “Spring children tend to stay small. We were both born in the early spring. I promise you with all my heart you are full dwarf.” He murmured, bumping heads with the boy who just nodded and smiled up at him.

“Thank you, can I go home?” He asked gently. “Its slow because its so cold and I rather just go out and hunt. There was an elk herd not too far out.” Thorin just nodded and let Kili run off. Fili came out to see what was going on, as he wiped his hands.

“His shift isn’t over where is he going?” He asked curiously, pushing his hair out of his face.

“Those girls were trying to bully him and called him a dwelf freak. I told him he could go home he wants to go try take down an elk on his own. I will allow it.” Thorin said and pushed Fili back in. “But you still have three daggers to finish before the day is out.” He teased. Fili groaned but went back to work now unsure if he even wanted anything to do with those girls after what he had just heard.

~~~

That night, Kili came back with a whole mess of squirrels and looking rather pleased with himself. On a sled, he was pulling a full grown elk buck. “Look what I got!” He cried happily. “The meat isn’t even damaged! Who is a freak now huh!?” He laughed but then looked sad and Thorin quickly gave his shoulder a squeeze as he grinned.

“I will get Dwalin over here to help me get it up. We will bleed it out and butcher it. We will be eating good for a while now dear.” Kili just bounced happily as he ran to go get Fili and give his mother the squirrels to clean for that night. Fili came out and smiled.

“Wow. That is huge!” He said laughing softly. “How did you get it on the sled?” Kili shrugged

“It sucked by myself but I was not leaving it. There were wolves watching and they surely would have eaten it.” A few minutes later and Dwalin was coming back grumbling about having to leave the comfort of his warm cottage but him, Thorin, and Fili lifted up the large buck to hang where they always drained the blood out. 

“Kee, do you wanna do the honors?” Thorin asked, handing him the hunting knife. Kili easily cut the throat and stepped back as it bled out. “The furs will be nice, I will get a pretty penny for them.” Thorin said thoughtfully, rubbing the fur down gently. Kili shook his head.

“Not this one please? It was my first buck all by myself and its not riddled with stab wounds. Can I do what I want with the furs?” Thorin blinked then smiled and nodded.

“Kili, you deserve it. You will help me skin it and you can do whatever you please.” Kili happily nodded.

~~~

The buck was taken down and put on the outside table to be skinned, cleaned and cut up. Thorin wrapped some up to take in town to sell for some coin but most went to Dis to be stored and to be cooked. Kili ran off with the hide not saying another word and when he returned the hide was gone, probably went to go get tanned for whatever he wished to use it for. Kili didn’t speak of it and no one asked. 

They ate the squirrel again that night, but Dis promised some elk bacon for the morning. That made the boys and Thorin happy and they all, but Dis, settled into the living room. Kili had his pipe going as did Thorin. Fili was looking over some maps that Thorin had brought out to show them. Kili really wasn’t too interested. “Uncle, tell us about Erebor.” Thorin chuckled.

“Last four weeks I have been telling you about Erebor, are you not bored?” Both boys shook their heads and smiled. “Alright alright.” Thorin happily went on and started to talk about everything and anything. They listened intently until Kili was half falling asleep as he smoked on his pipe. Fili was still listening intently but Kili had fallen asleep on the arm chair, curled upon himself like a small child again. Thorin’s heart ached as he had known what the girls were saying hurt him. It hurt Thorin too he hated to see his sister son in such pain.

The bond between uncle and nephews maternally was very strong, and being there from the day both boys were born didn’t help. He had nursed them through scraps and sickness, bathed them and taught them. He had given Kili his first bow and Fili his first dagger. He had also taught both boys to braid with his own hair no matter how matted it had become. Even to the point he had to cut a strand out from the tangles and mats that nothing could seem to get it out. The love he had for them was so deep and to see Kili so hurt over girls he didn’t even know just made him angry. Though, he suppressed that and sighed as he moved to Kili, attempting to wake him.

“Kee, its time for bed you are asleep.” He murmured and Kili just moaned and shook his head curling deeper. 

“Leave him to sleep there, he won’t wake up not if hes acting like that uncle.” Fili mentioned, standing as he moved towards his own room. Thorin couldn’t leave him and shook his head, scooping the boy gingerly into his arms with a grunt. Kili was still only to his chin but he had filled out and now was slightly heavy. He cradled him gently and rocked him slowly.

“I can’t leave him there he would hate to wake up cold and alone you know that.” Fili nodded and opened the door to their shared bedroom as Thorin moved to Kili’s bed and slowly deposited the sleeping boy to it. “I can’t believe how big you both are and yet he still reminds me of the tod that I used to take care of.” Thorin said lovingly, brushing a hand across his forehead. Kili quickly grabbed the hand and kissed the palm of Thorin’s hand as if he was a child again, making Thorin’s breath hitch as he pulled away. “Good night, little Kee.” He murmured in his ear as he pulled away and moved to Fili, giving him a tight hug.

“Good night uncle.” He murmured gently in his ear as they parted and Fili quickly covered his brother up before he got in bed and went to bed.

~~~~

The night seemed to go well. Dis went to bed when the meat was all done curing and was cut up. The rest was put away for storage and the kitchen cleaned. Thorin had sat up and drank and smoked his pipe while thinking about Erebor. There were signs but he knew it was too soon and he would still have to wait before he could take his kingdom back with force. Though, he soon went to bed knowing he had a long day a head of him the next day.

Kili awoke when it was nearing midnight screaming bloody murder as he sat up in his bed. He was crying uncontrollably and Fili was soon in bed with him stroking his cheek and trying to get Kili to talk who refused. Dis was a hard sleeper once the boys had grown of age and plus took a sleeping draught since she was having trouble sleeping so she didn’t hear. Thorin had shot up and was soon in the room.

He pulled his shirt around him and frowned. “what is wrong?”

“I don’t know, he woke up screaming and he won’t talk.” Fili said, holding onto the sobbing dwarf. 

“Kee” Thorin cooed out as he settled on the other side of him. “Talk to me, what has you so scared?” It had been years since Kili had such a bad night terror and he normally could never remember exactly what had happened. That, or he just didn’t want to tell anyone. “Do you remember baby?” Thorin asked gently, pushing his hair away as Kili whimpered.

“Blood.” He mumbled “Lots, lots of blood. Fili was dead…” He choked a bit. “You were dead! I…I was covered. The snow was painted red.” He was shaking and he shuddered out another sob as he started to cry again. Fili just frowned a bit and hugged at him as Thorin pulled Kili into his lap as if he was a child.

“Now, now.” He cooed again. “It was a dream we are both here and the snow is as white as ever out there.” He said calmly. “Can you go back to sleep?” Kili shook his head, sniffling.

“I don’t wanna see the images. They were so real! Fili’s eyes were so cold and unmoving.” He choked as he looked over, seeing Fili’s concerned blue eyes. “Don’t make me go back to sleep, uncle please?” Thorin just sighed faintly.

“I have a lot of work to do before I set out with Dwalin to the town over to deliver what we have finished.” He murmured. “I need to sleep, I can’t sit up with you and Fili is busy he needs his rest too. He has training and the shop to run all by himself.” Thorin ran his hand through Kili’s hair. 

“C-can I sleep with you?” Kili asked shyly. Even though he was nearly of age and yet he still wanted to be near his uncle as if he was a toddler.

“Kee, you are a growing man you can’t share a bed with me now.”

“Why? It is all innocent its just to sleep and being near you always chases the dreams away. You used to let us both share your bed when we had nightmares.” Thorin sighed and relented.

“Fine. Fee do you wish to share the bed too?” Fili just blushed and nodded shyly.

“Can I too please?” He asked gently. Thorin nodded with a smile.

“Come on if we can even fit.” Thorin teased. Kili and Fili raced to the bed and both jumped in. Thorin calmly walked in and shut the door firmly before he crawled in bed. He slowly laid down on his back and Kili was snuggled up on one side, his fingers twirling a braid. Fili on the other, head on his shoulder as he snuggled as close as possible. It was a tight fit but they fit just fine and sure enough, Kili was instantly back asleep snoring softly.

Fili took a bit longer but a few soothing strokes on his back and he too was fast asleep. Thorin sighed, cursing himself. Thankfully he was normally up before his sister she would have a conniption if she saw them now. Both boys were way too old to be acting as children. Though, the breaths of Fili and Kili on each side lulled him to a rather peaceful sleep himself.


	4. Growing Love Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili is starting to realize how much he loves his older brother. Fili loves the attention but doesnt want to admit to anything. Thorin too is starting to fawn over his nephews.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is plot driven but its also so full of smut I mean my god..blow jobs, snowballing, cum shots, yeaaah... have fun lol.

Every night for a whole week, it seemed that Kili would wake with a nightmare and neither Fili nor Thorin could lull him back to sleep in his own bed. So, all three would end up in Thorin’s bed. It was almost comforting and he had a hard time falling asleep, just waiting to be woken from screams of terror. It was odd that Kili was having these dreams and he felt he would need o go to a local healer, or maybe oin to get some draught to help him sleep if it kept up.

Tonight was no different, soon enough the screams started and soon enough, his door was opening to a teary eyed Kili and a sleepy looking Fili. Thorin sighed and sat up, patting the bed gently as both boys climbed in. He groaned though at the smell that wafted in. “Fee, your cycle.” He murmured. “It is strong this time, I…I don’t think sharing my bed would be a good idea for either of us.” He commented as he licked his lips. Fili at first looked a bit hurt but smiled and nodded.

“I understand uncle.” Fili gave his uncle a chaste kiss and then walked back to his and Kili’s room. Kili whimpered.

“B-but hes alone now.” He murmured and Thorin sighed.

“Little one you don’t understand how my body desires his right now. The scene is making me desire my own nephew in a way I should never desire. Because of this, I do not want to defile his innocence with my wanton needs you understand?” Kili nodded and pouted.

“Maybe I should go sleep with him?” He asked gently as he stood slowly, looking back at Thorin. “His scent doesn’t bother me, would that be a problem?” Thorin shook his head and smiled.

“You may come back to lay with me if you feel like you can’t sleep little Kee.” Kili nodded and darted back into the room, climbing into bed next to Fili who gasped.

“You should be with uncle! Your nightmares!”

“No, I want to be with you. I love sleeping with uncle when I know you are beside me as well. I think if we share a bed it would help, is that okay? Uncle feels bad for making you come back but he doesn’t want to hurt you or anything.” Fili nodded and pulled Kili close, peppering his face with kisses. 

They had become rather close within the last few months over his growing need due to his cycle. Their love for one another had started to blossom though neither would admit to one or the other how they felt. Fili still chased girls and Kili would hide behind his brother or uncle or Dwalin at the shop. No one was too interested in the supposed dwelf freak that had gotten around. Thorin had did his best to stomp those rumors out but none the less they were still there. “Lets get some sleep. I will surely need your help before breakfast.” Fili murmured and that made his brother turn a bright red as he grinned and fell into bed, happily falling to sleep next to the older one.

~~~~

Sure enough, morning came and that brought with it Kili happy between his brother’s legs going at it. They had learned the tongues and mouths were useful and Kili loved the super sweet taste that Fili had about him when he came especially. Kili had a sweet tooth and this was exactly what he wanted.

A moan escaped Fili’s lips as he fisted his brother’s hair. “up, now down ah right there! Lick it aahh..” He groaned at the spot being teased and sucked and licked before his whole cock was engulfed. The first few times, was sloppy and Fili would cum almost instantly, but now he could last longer and longer. Kili had gotten to the point of rapidly jerking himself as he sucked and got Fili off before he too would finish in his hand. They would clean up and then go about their day as if nothing was different.

Kili moaned, hand on cock as he sucked and licked and nibbled. He could stay in bed savoring his brother’s cock all day if he was allowed. Fili too was moaning, his blue eyes watching mousey brown hair bob up and down. Normally, they were done by now and down stairs but Kili had had another nightmare and they stayed up talking and exploring each other’s bodies with their hands until they fell asleep in the wee hours. So, that meant they had gotten up a lot later than normal. 

Dis tended to wait til last minute to get them up mostly because she rather not know what they were doing, but today Thorin had had it for Fili being late to go with him to the shop. They had a lot of back orders plus deliveries and he really needed his heir. He padded his way to the back bedroom and grumbled as he opened the door.

“Boys, we need to-“ Hs pants tightened almost instantly and Fili’s eyes went up and then wide as his head was thrown back and he cried his orgasm out, cumming instantly in his brother’s mouth. Kili ignored Thorin for that split second as he cleaned Fili up, thrusting hard into his fist as he gave a silent moan and came within his hand. They pulled away and Fili was instantly up and trying to dress.

“U-uncle Kili had a nightmare we were up late.. I am sorry we are late huh?” He asked as he bit his lip.

“G-get dressed meet me at the shop.” Was all he could muster before he darted out panting. He had to find his own release but he knew he wasn’t safe until he was at the black smith shop he owned with Dwalin. Dwalin was busy with lessons training a younger generation who were finally old enough to start with sword and so he would have time to get it off in the back. 

Quickly, he made his way the block and a half or so to the shop and went in, he shut the door and moved to the back. Instantly, his trousers were open and his cock was in hand. He groaned, his eyes closing as he started to jerk himself off at the sights he had saw. Fili looked so much like Frerin in the throes of pleasure and Kili was an almost splitting image of a young Thorin. 

A few quick thrust, twists, and pumps and Thorin was shooting his shame down on the ground. He groaned out as he rocked his way through the orgasm and then sighed. He felt quite a bit of shame for being that turned on by his nephews and how he had wanted to throw off his clothes and join them. Thorin shook that off though and cleaned the place up and threw away the offending handkerchief before his nephews arrived.

They made it just in time as Thorin was stoking the fire, his pipe in between his lips as he smoked it so heavily. “Uncle!” They said in unison, both looked ashamed, upset, and totally embarrassed by what had happened.

“We are terribly sorry.” Kili started.

“We really had no idea what time it was and Kili can’t get enough and its just-“

“Stop, both of you.” He growled faintly, eyes closing. “I told you whatever you two do behind closed doors remains there. It is truly my fault for waltzing in when I should have knocked.” He said as he turned to look at the shamed younger dwarves. He felt a knot in his throat and he gulped faintly. “I will admit it was quite a sight and it took me back to my youth. Of Frerin and I.” He looked a bit woeful as he took a long draw and let out some smoke rings.

“Uncle… It is only during his cycles and we have always stuck to no penetration even if Fili is on the herbs.” Kili murmured, “but it gets so hard not to pleasure myself.” He whimpered. “Are you angry? Do you hate us?” Kili was the ever worried one and always jumping to conclusions. Fili was silent, shifting back and forth as he bit his lip. “Don’t separate us! I don’t think I could handle losing my brother!” Kili whimpered loudly, sobs starting in his chest.

Thorin softened and he sighed as he dropped the pipe and pulled Kili into a tight hug. “Little Kee, stop it now.” He said softly. “I will never hate you and I can see now that if we were to separate you it would do more damage than good. You have my word that I won’t do that.” He said as Kili nodded, nuzzling against his chest and then blinking. The smell was unmistakable. Not sweet and tart like Fili, but a strong musky scent, very masculine.

He pulled back and looked up at his uncle curiously. He could tell his uncle had been aroused and the smell of sex was on him. It made his mouth water and he wondered how his uncle tasted, though he had to shove those thoughts out of his head as quickly as he could. Kili knew how wrong that would be and he would surely be disowned.

“Still, we will be more careful, I promise.” Fili murmured as he moved closer to be embraced next to his brother. He too could smell it and gave Kili a silent look. Kili knew what he meant and he nodded and gave a light smile. Fili licked his lips. “It seems we weren’t the only ones turned on this morning though.” His heat made him bolder and he pressed himself closer. “Your scent is beautiful uncle, so musky and masculine. I can see why dwarf men and maids fawn over you wherever you go.” He almost purred.

Thorin tightened and he cleared his throat. “ I have no idea what you are talking about, Fili I suggest you stop it and we get to work.” He snapped almost. Kili just giggled as he pulled off of them, letting Fili fully press a growing erection against his own crotch.

“Don’t be so daft. We know the smell of sex. Kili smells somewhat like you. Not as strong mind you because he hasn’t come of age. But still so intoxicating and beautiful. He smells the most like it after a good fisting to his cock and he shoots his load. Did you shoot your load uncle?” He asked, making Thorin choke and groan. Fili was now grinding and rotating his hips as he arched up. Much bolder than he would be if it was any other time.

“Fili…” Thorin warned, though he was responding greatly to the touches and ministrations. Kili just stood off, watching as he too was growing hard. 

“Uncle, you can’t always deny how you feel. So just go with it.” Fili murmured with a grin as he leaned up to kiss him on the lips. Thorin couldn’t take it and moaned as he pulled him close, fisting his hair and kissing back. He pulled away though and shook his head.

“N-not now and not here.” He murmured. “Tonight, your mother is leaving to visit the neighboring village to get you more of your herbs. We will be alone and then we can have our fun but we really do have things to do.” He said calmly. “Kili and I have a lot of deliveries and we are back ordered, unless you rather I stay and you two go off?” Fili thought and shrugged.

“We can make the deliveries uncle.” He said with a smile and Thorin nodded, pulling away and getting what he needed and the list, handing the bags of wares to the boys who happily took the load and trudged out into the snow.

Kili complained on and off and Fili had pulled him to a small alley that no one ever went down. He pushed Kili against the wall and happily made out with him to shut him up. It did the trick and they were on their way. Though, Kili still grumbled about hurting and just wanting to go home and get off, but Fili ignored him.

Once all the deliveries were made, they went back to the shop. Thorin was deep into work as he hammered on some arrow heads for a local human archer who wanted some new ones. Kili straightened the front of the shop since long ago they realized how horrible he was at smithing.

Fili picked up a few pots to fix and set to work quietly, his eye down cast and not speaking to Thorin like he normally did. They worked in relative peace and soon had all they needed to do before dinner. That made all three men happy. 

Back at the house, it smelt of venison pot roast which was delicious to all three. Dis had been nice enough to start before she left for the two day trip if not longer if snow decided to fall. Thorin quickly plated the food and Kili grabbed some ale out and served it to them before they settled to eat in silence.

The silence was killing Kili the most as he rubbed a smudge off of his face before he sighed and pushed back. “So?” He asked with a hiss. “You acted like you wanted us and now you are acting as if nothing happened at the shop! Fili was all over you!” He cried.

“Kee…” Fili warned and frowned. “just hush and eat your food okay?” Kili shook his head as Thorin sighed and sat up, taking one big swig of the ale before he cleaned his own beard up.

“Kili. I do want you both. I just want to make sure you both understand what that means. You are both very young. Kili you are not even of age and if I were to do what I wish to do to both of you it would look incredibly bad on my part. I am nearly a century older than you.” Kili blew a raspberry and grumbled as he frowned.

“So? I don’t care. We want you. Can’t you see how much we really want you?” He asked pleadingly, his dark eyes holding the blue eyes of his uncle who nodded.

“I see. Fili?” He turned to stare at the older one who was blushing.

“I uh, well I don’t know what I want. I love getting head from Kili but that is all we have done… I have gotten head from some women at the tavern a few times and it was nice too. But I will admit I find you utterly attractive uncle.” He said with a shrug.

“Wait, wait wait you got head from girls!?” Kili cried and looked as if he was clearly hurt. Fili looked and frowned.

“Kee, we are brothers we are not lovers and we are not bound to one another. I love you very much and always will, but I wanna spread my wings and see what I like and what I don’t like. I still like girls.” He stated with a shrug. Kili gave a small cry and threw his fork down before he stomped out. Thorin groaned faintly.

“It seems your brother’s feelings are more than that of brotherly love. I can not blame him it runs in the family. I was in love with Frerin, my uncle was in love with my other uncle.” He sighed gently. “They perished when Smaug came.” He explained. “Go comfort your brother. I will clean up and meet you there in about 20 minutes.” Fili nodded and took one last bite before he was off.

“Kili?” He called and slowly slipped into his room gently. Kili was curled up, his back to the door in bed. 

“Go away I see how it is, you don’t want me.” He whimpered gently.

“Not true. If I didn’t want you, why would I huge you and grope you when I can? Or the fact he just got done making out in the alleyways of the market place. How I sometimes beg you to suck me.” He murmured, slowly slipping into the bed and putting his arms around his brother who tensed and tried to pull away but soon relaxed against him and sighed faintly.

“Because you are going through your cycle so you seem to wanna fuck anything and everything. I saw how you were eyeing uncle and rubbing against him like you wanted to fuck him.” Kili grumbled.

“Yes, but you were too.” Fili pointed out and smiled. “I have been noticing how uncle looks. Especially at night when we sleep with one another. The way his shirt hangs open, that thick curly chest hair that looks almost like yours, or the tattoo that riddles his chest.” He sighed gently, thinking it over. “I find myself playing with his chest hair and tracing the tattoo. He stops me most of the time but I think he knows.. knows why I do it.” Kili turned over and stared.

“Really?” Fili just nodded and pulled Kili up into a chaste kiss on the lips. It instantly deepened and he moaned out as they heard a throat clear. Both turned and stared over at their uncle. He had his tunic shirt off, and his under shirt was hanging open. His boots had been removed and his trouser laces were undone partially, showing skin underneath. He wore no under garments that day.

“Are you two totally sure?” He asked softly. Both boys nodded. Kili was staring, mouth wide at him. Fili was licking his lips, and attempting not to stare but he was just way too sexy for his own good. “Alright. Let us begin.” He stepped slowly into the room and the boys pounced. Kili was clinging to one side and peppering his face with kisses and Fili was on his knees, undoing the pants and attempting to fish the growing erection out. “N-no” Thorin stopped them both and looked at them, licking his lips. “I want to watch.’ He said softly. “Watch what you two do to each other, may I?” Fili looked at Kili, who was blushing but nodded.

They moved back to Fili’s bed and Fili lay out. Kili quickly took off both of their shirts before he removed their pants as well. He moved slightly so that Thorin could watch as he started to kiss and suck on the hardening flesh. Fili moaned faintly and slowly fisted his brother’s thick head of hair as he urged him on. Thorin was enthralled. The view was beautiful. Fili looked so much like Frerin and Kili looked like himself that it was almost as if he had went back in time to see what he and his brother had started out doing so many years ago.

Kili finally relented and pushed the cock to the hilt into his throat, many weeks of practice made it easy for him to take the cock like a champ and he eagerly sucked deeply. Fili groaned, his blue eyes going to stare at Thorin who was lazily stroking the outline of his ever growing erection. That made Fili blush as he bucked a bit and licked his lips. “Even the girls who claimed to be experts and had so much practice can’t match Kili’s skill with his mouth.” He panted out, tugging at his brother’s hair gently who just whimpered happily, his own hand fisting his cock roughly. 

“Mmm, I see.” Thorin groaned out. He quickly found a chair and settled into it, opening his pants so he could stroke and watch as Kili happily went at it between his brother’s legs. “How does it feel?” He asked curiously.

“Wet, hot, tight.” Fili replied with a small moan. “He knows how to work his tongue to and it does such great wonders on my shaft..Ahh!” Fili cried out as Kili hit a particularly sensitive spot. “I…I am not gonna last!” He looked at Thorin and Thorin nodded. At that, Fili started to rotate and grind his hips before he gave a low gasp and moaned out, cumming down Kili’s throat. 

Kili took the load in and swallowed some but left the rest in his mouth. He had stopped stroking his cock, which bounced hard and swollen and leaking down the shaft as he moved up and gave Fili a tender kiss, giving him a small taste. Kili slinked off the bed, looking like a master sex lynx as he tenderly crawled to his uncle and up his body slowly. Kili grabbed each braid on the sides of his uncle’s head and forced him into a hard kiss, shoving his tongue and the rest of the sweet semen into his mouth. Thorin moaned and happily took it, his own tongue wandering about and sucking at the tongue til no drop was left before he pulled away, staring at Kili who looked utterly pleased with himself.

“My god, you act as if you have been doing this for decades.” Thorin panted out. “Fili, you are the best tasting boy I have ever had. You cum is so sweet and intoxicating.” He groaned out. “Sweeter than Frerin.”

Fili flushed and laughed a bit as he smiled. “Glad you like, Kili loves it and if I shoot off in his hand or mine he has to clean me with his tongue each time.” Kili eagerly climbed into his uncle’s lap still peppering his face with kisses and love bites. 

“Mm, Fili have you sucked off your brother yet?” Fili shook his head gingerly.

“You said that it as for my pleasure and only mine. Kili has never asked me to… I am not even sure how.” He said.

“Then it is time you learn. Kili, lie down and let your brother suck you. Your cock is so hard and wanting.” He said giving it a small playful tug that made Kili moan and thrust into his hand eagerly. He jumped up and Fili moved easily enough to let his brother sit and lay down. Kili spread his legs out and Fili moved between them a bit cautious since he wasn’t really sure what to do, or even if he wanted to. At least, he kept telling himself he didn’t want to suck dick because he didn’t like guys, but in all he really wanted to taste Kili, and even Thorin.

Standing, Thorin moved over and slowly stroked his eldest nephew’s head slowly. “Kiss it at first, lick it and nibble even. Try to mimic what he was doing to you.” He explained. Fili nodded and started to do as he was told. Slowly, he licked and nibbled and sucked and kissed before he took about half of the cock into his mouth, gagging some. “Relax your jaw muscles, it is a bit difficult at first I know. It gets easier look how much Kili can take, your whole cock and you are not a little one either.” Thorin purred as Fili blinked back a few tears and nodded as he gulped again and panted out. 

Kili was happily just lying there and getting the attention he had wanted for some time but had been too scared to ask his brother to give back. He knew how Fili felt and he just didn’t want to push him; no matter his own feelings on the subject. Though it ended all too soon and Kili gave a loud cry, cumming hard and quickly into Fili’s mouth. Fili pulled back a bit shocked and gulped what he had in his mouth, the rest getting into his beard. He made a face and Kili whined, “I am sorry! Uncle it felt too good I couldn’t hold it!”

Thorin stroked Fili’s head once before he moved to give his youngest sister-son a light kiss. “Shh, you never last long the first time. I guarantee when you have sex you will cum so quickly and it will be so good and hard. Just gotta work up to it.” He said before turning his attentions to the cum covered Fili who looked slightly disgusted. Thorin pulled Fili up and cleaned his face off with his own tongue and moaned. “Kili you are not sweet but you are a very lovely taste. I love it.” He purred out. Fili just flushed slightly before kissing his uncle gingerly. 

“What did you think my prince?” Thorin asked Fili when they parted. He made another face and sighed.

“I don’t know, the act isn’t too bad but the cum going into my mouth just felt icky. It wasn’t a bad taste it was the texture.” Thorin chuckled softly.

“Some never learn to like it, others do. It is all your preference. You can always pull off and let him cum on your body I know that gets some people off. I like seeing my cum spray over my lover’s back side or even front.”

“But you haven’t had lovers since Frerin right?” Kili asked as he sat up on his elbows.

“Mahal no!” Thorin chuckled. “I have slept around since then. It took me a while and I understand I will never find my one because my one is dead, but I have sought out pleasures of the flesh in others.” He said gingerly.

“Who?” Kili asked curiously. Fili and Kili had a few ideas on who but they never voiced those out loud to anyone but themselves.

“If you must know, Dwalin and I have bedded together on occasion. When either of us feel the need or just want someone close to. I won’t lie I am surprised he hasn’t snuck here to get in bed with me but I think mentioning the fact I have had two grown sister-sons in my bed at night has caused him to back off.” Kili gasped and then laughed as Fili grinned.

“We knew it!” They said in unison.

“Though how? I mean ew hes so… old and bald and gruff!” Kili made a face and Thorin glared.

“Watch it, I champ him in age by nearly 30 decades.” He hissed out and Kili flushed mumbling an ‘I’m sorry.’ Before he looked down at his feet silently. “Besides, he was not always bald and he is a perfect gentleman in bed. He knows how to treat his king that is for sure.” He stated with a chuckle as he leaned in and gave Kili a small kiss. “But do not fret, Dwalin won’t take me away from you because I can see it in your eyes you are scared.” Kili nodded gently.

“I am scared that Fili will find a dwarf maid he loves so deeply and that you will leave as well, and I will be alone.” He said gently. “no one wants a dwelf freak. Even if I put food on their tables and help keep them warm or help with their things they need from the smith shop.”

“You are not some dwelf I told you that. You and Fili 100 percent have the same father.” Thorin said with a light growl. “I didn’t fill out til I was well in my 60s. I also liked to hunt and was light on my feet. You will grow into a beautiful dwarf just like your brother very soon.” Thorin murmured and smiled gently. Kili just nodded with a sigh as he smiled up at his uncle.

“What is next?” He asked curiously. “You are hard and wanting I can see it, I can smell it and Fili is drooling for it.” He teased as Fili looked at him and glared slightly but did nod in agreement. Thorin chuckled gently as he settled back next to them.

“Do as you please with me, boys.” Both younger dwarves jumped him and started to strip him. They eagerly peppered his skin with multiple kisses and love bites, sucks and nibbles everything. Kili had one nipple in his lips and Fili had the other, making Thorin buck and moan at the sensations. It was new to him and he had never had two people on his nips at the same time. It was something that he could easily grow used to and would love to grow used to.

Kili had started to grow hard almost instantly and he fisted himself somewhat as he suckled, before he pulled off. Fili followed suit and they decided to share a kiss in front of their uncle who happily watched, moaning as the tongues fought for dominance. Surprising enough, Fili relented and Kili had complete control over the kiss. It seemed his crown heir had a knack for being the submissive one. Which was something interested especially since Kili was normally the submissive one but he took charge quite well for being young and inexperienced.

When they parted, each started to kiss their way down the stomach. Licking and nibbling at each of the beautiful toned muscles that lay down there. Fili had dipped his head down and was licking at the belly button that lay nestled under a curly happy trail of hair that ended at his pelvis. Kili on the other hand as now down and kissing his thighs and rubbing them as Thorin eagerly opened his legs, wanting more from both of them. He couldn’t wait until one or, Mahal he hoped, both took his cock in their lovely little mouths.

He got his wish soon enough when the boys met right at his balls and one took one side, the other on the other side. Their tongues lazily licked, sometimes they met in an open mouthed kiss around the ball sack as they happily suckled and kissed the nuts; driving their uncle wild. His cock was so hard and red and pulsing and he had no idea if he could even handle this any longer.

“Boys.” He warned and moaned. “I need some action on it please.” Kili happily took over and started to suck the tip. Fili moved up and his lips found the shaft, sucking and kissing at the shaft happily as he groaned softly. Thorin was in so much bliss, his eyes rolling back into his head as he moaned again, thrusting and arching for more. Kili took about half of the large cock into his mouth. Thorin was thicker, and a bit longer than Fili. Kili himself had a nice long cock but it wasn’t very thick, but it jutted inwards and curved rather nicely. 

They set a pace and Thorin took it, one hand in Fili’s blond locks. The other hand buried in the brown locks of Kili. He felt himself start to grow close and he groaned a warning. Kili pulled back and aimed the cock at his face. Fili sat next to him and they eagerly stroked until the cock shot off, covering both of their lips in the white semen. Thorin’s eyes were wide at this, such a beautiful site seeing his two heirs and the loves of his life covered in his essence.

“Mahal’s beard.” He murmured and then cursed himself slightly as he sat up. Kili went to work cleaning up Fili with his mouth. When he was done, Fili returned the favor and then they both devoured any leftover cum that had strayed onto their uncle’s body. “That was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.” Thorin murmured when the boys were done and both crawling up to cling to his sides.

“mmm, maybe we can do more soon?” Kili asked with a yawn. He was getting tired from the lack of sleep on top of the fact that they just had sex, and his stomach was full. Fili made no noise as he settled into his uncle’s naked arms and fell asleep promptly.

“I can tell you will be my never satisfied one, eh Kili?” Thorin asked teasingly as Kili made a sound of protest before he was snoring. Sighing, the older dwarf happily held his naked nephews and he too fell into a peaceful slumber.


	5. Wanton Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally admit their feelings and they lose their virginity with Thorin's help. Thorin gets ensnared by his two beautiful nephews though vows to keep it secret as not to ruin anyones reputations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously there is plot somewhere I promise but I just really wanted some good ol fashioned fucking eheheh... I do want them to reclaim Erebor and would like to see Fili pregnant. I am thinking maybe he has no idea whose it is, it could be Thorin's it could be Kil's and they look so much alike how would you know!? oh and expect some sort of angst when their mother find out.

Dis returned and was none the wiser what her brother had done to her two sons. Fili was glad his stock of herbs was up again since they were low. He was also amazed they were bordering 6 months and no one knew he could produce children. They hid it very well. No one as ashamed at Fili for it, but they also knew that many would feel it wrong to put an heir up on the throne that could bear a child. It did seem slightly weaker than someone like Thorin. They were still unsure if the same fate lay ahead for Kili since he hadn’t hit his coming of age and wouldn’t still for another 4 years. 

Kili had been eager to continue anything he could with their uncle. Sometimes even as much as trying to sneak into bathe with him or showing more skin than usual. It worked some and Thorin would grope and growl at him but he never pushed. Fili never pushed back at his uncle either he just happily grabbed any attention he could. Kili’s nightmares had seemed to dwindle in the following weeks, but he also shared Fili’s bed more frequently and every once in a while, they would clamber out late at night and curl up with Thorin.

Thorin had grown to love the boys so dearly but he did his best to keep his distance. He knew they were receptive of his touches and advances and even did what they could to urge him in bed. Thankfully, Fili hadn’t used his scent just yet, and they were both still virgins none the less. Though, his ability to hold back was going to be tested since Dis had announced that night she was leaving for a city of men to help with a caravan. She was brought on as protection to a very pregnant war lord’s wife. Both to help against anyone who may attack as well as if she were to go into labor Dis would be there to help.

“I will be gone for a month maybe more. Are you sure you can handle it?” She asked her elder brother as she fussed with her hair.

“Kili and Fili are grown. They can take care of themselves. Kili feeds us well enough and Fili is excelling with his sword arts and his smithing skills.” Thorin grumbled. “Both boys can cook just as well. Send ravens back and you will see. You need this, we all need this. This man is paying you a pretty penny. A penny that can easily be stored to take back Erebor.” He rumbled to his sister, pulling the smaller dwarf maid into his arms. She sighed and nuzzled against him and taking in his scent.

“I know, but I worry.” She mumbled with a smile. “It will go back into a safe place as a just in case with the money for Erebor. We are almost there, but having the extra cushion would be nice if one of the boys or you get hurt mahal I hope not.” She said as she pulled away to go pack. Kili sat and helped her quietly folding clothes and talking. Fili was a bit upset, never been without his mother for almost 41 years and he felt a little childish, though they had Thorin and he knew the older dwarf would do his best to take care of them.

~~~

She was off the next day, leaving them behind, worrying none the less over the three men she cared the most about in her life. Kili was slightly rejoiced, he could openly flirt with their uncle and attempt to bed him. The more times he had been with Fili, even if it was just a blow job, the more he became dominant and demanding. It was odd to see the younger one, who everyone assumed was going to be like Fili, as the one who as giving demands and for the most part Fili listened. Though, Fili did set his boundaries and he only really listened behind closed doors. In public, Kili was the younger one and always listening to the older boy. 

Thorin loved the dynamics of the two boys and it warmed his heart slightly. He was already figuring out that they were meant to be together. It hurt him knowing it was as if history was repeating itself but at the same time, he knew they loved one another. He too loved both boys feverously. Dis would be utterly upset but if it happened, it happened.

“We have a whole month and the shop is all caught up.” Thorin teased the boys. “What will we do?” Kili grinned, his eyes slowly narrowing.

“I have a few ideas…”

“Kee, you aren’t even of age stop acting like a horn dog!” Fili shot at his brother who glared and blew a raspberry. 

“Well stop going out and fucking all those girls!” He snarled faintly. “Leaving me here all alone with only my hand!”

“Does it really bother you?” Fili asked seriously, staring at his brother who looked ready to cry as he nodded.

“It hurts to know that you go out and seek pleasures of women so readily. Then you come home and still expect something from me!” Kili nearly burst into tears and the first one to touch him was Thorin. His arms were around the youngest, giving Fili a look that said he had messed up.

“Shh now little Kee” Thorin cooed. “I have you now.” 

“Kee, I am sorry I…I didn’t know.” Fili murmured and sighed. “To be honest, I have been struggling with the idea of being who I am. I was meant to be you Kili, strong and a mater not a breeder. Instead, I am the one to bear the children.” He bit his lip. “I thought if I found a nice girl then I wouldn’t be subjected to that you know?”

Thorin gave a light smile and sighed as he pulled Fili close. “Being someone who can bear a child is coveted and greatly wanted. You are no weakling. You do both what a man and a woman must do. True, you could find a nice man to bed down and become a mother if you so choose, or you could find your own bearer and be the top. Or, you could bed a woman.” He said softly. “The choices are all up to you but you are hurting your brother.”

Fili looked a bit hurt and he bit his lip and then pulled Kili away from Thorin so he could hug and kiss him. “I love you, I will always love you. You are my brother.” Kili just leaned into the kisses and sighed faintly.

“You don’t act like it.” He mumbled sheepishly.

“Then let me.” Fili looked to Thorin for permission and Thorin nodded, pointing towards his own room. With that, Fili scooped up Kili and they were in the room. He put Kili down and started to kiss him hungrily. Thorin watched with dark eyes, biting his lip slightly. It was odd seeing Fili taking charge. He was never one to take charge it seemed when it came to the younger Durin brother.

Kili groaned and happily accepted the kisses and love he was getting. Though, he soon flipped them and Fili happily submitted. Kili quickly got their clothes off and was working his hands up and down Fili’s body. Fili just moaned, growing hard under the touches. Kili too was growing hard, and Thorin couldn’t deny he too was hard and wanting of both nephews.

“Uncle?” Kili asked curiously. “I…I want to mate him” He said with a blush. Fili blushed too. “If it is okay with Fili, I want to take him and bond with him.” His dark eyes moved back to the blue. Fili nodded his approval and Thorin felt his cock strain and he groaned, nodding.

“You are very young, are you sure you want to bond so readily to your brother? You haven’t even came of age and there is a good chance you will be a bearer just like him.” Thorin murmured faintly. “It is uncommon for two bearers to love one another, normally they are submissive as your brother has shown.” Thorin said, nodding to the submissive Fili who blushed.

“I dominate just fine. I like submitting under him, and under you.” He admitted and bit his lip.

“I want to, he wants to, will you help us?” Kili asked, completely out of sorts when it came to that. Thorin sighed and relented.

“Mahal help me, your mother is going to cut my cock off.” He grumbled as he grabbed out the small vial of half used oil. He used it to masturbate when he so found the need and that was often with how hot his nephews had become. “Now, Fili it may hurt at first. But I will teach Kili to prep you alright?” Fili nodded as he settled back, legs opening slightly.

“Uncle, he looks like any other man between his legs. How are you totally certain that he is a bearer?” Kili finally asked. They really were never explained that, just that the cycles came and went and they were able to produce children.

“bearers are men just like you and I, dear Kee” Thorin started, stroking at Fili’s hip gently. “A bearer though has an extra passage, it leads to a small section that carries the child much like a woman’s womb. It opens and contracts for child birth. You can impregnate him only during his cycles and if he is off of the herbs. It isn’t guaranteed if you do, but it is possible. Especially if you leave your seed deep within him.” Kili nodded, understanding, as did Fili. “Now, take this and slick up your fingers.”

Kili did as he was told and was gingerly instructed in prepping his older brother. Fili took it well and rather easily enough. Kili’s first digit slipped in and Fili was moaning loudly already. “That’s it, let him get used to it first though. Don’t rush it, this is your first experience after all for both of you.” Thorin murmured. Kili just nodded and smiled at his brother, wiggling the finger and getting more and more moans out of him. It was hot and it turned him on so much to see Fili pleading and wanting under him.

Soon, a second then third finger filled Fili and Fili was moaning. “M-more….” He whinned. “Uncle I am ready please!” Thorin shook his head and moved in to say something to Kili that he could not hear. Though, within seconds the fingers shifted and turned up. His eyes widened and his hips bucked and he screamed, his cock shooting a small stream of cum. “Aahh! Again!” He cried, his cock still hard, even if it was oozing release.

Kili licked his lips and moaned. “That was amazing.” He murmured and Thorin chuckled in agreement.

“Alright slip your fingers out. I want you to slick yourself up and line up with his hole. Then, you will push in very slowly. Try not to rut into him it can hurt him and tear him then sex will be a bad experience for a very long time alright?” Thorin instructed Kili who nodded and did as he was told. Thorin couldn’t help but palm himself in his tight pants as he watched his nephews together.

Kili was slow, and deliberate as he shifted into his older brother. Fili was receptive though and moaned asking for more and more of the cock til it was within him to the hilt. His hips rolled gingerly, testing it out. Yes, it hurt but it was a dull pain and nothing he hadn’t felt before. He had been in battle to help overcome some goblins once or twice. Or the fact he and Kili had been beaten upon by human boys that were twice their size. This was easily manageable to him.

“Move” Fili pretty much demanded as he moaned and panted. Kili looked for permission and Thorin gave a nod. Slowly, Kili slipped out and then back in, moaning out loudly. Fili too moaned as they set into a steady pace. It was awkward at first since both were new to this but they seemed to get it easily enough. 

Thorin had stopped instructing them and happily moved away to settle back and watch in his favorite arm chair in his room. He had his cock out and was slowly stroking, letting the wetness form and then slowly letting it leak and coat his cock for some lube as he watched Kili rut happily into his older brother.

Fili was moaning and receiving it so well. Kili whimpered out loudly as he moved a hand down, stroking Fili hard. Soon enough, the blond haired boy was shouting his release and Kili was not too far behind him, crying out his own release within Fili’s confines. Thorin just groaned, still stroking though he hadn’t come just yet. He was seriously debating taking the spot of Kili and fucking into his oldest nephew as well.

Kili pulled his spent cock out and he slowly lay next to Fili who was panting and smiling as he sat up to look at their nephew. “Uncle, was that pleasureable?” He asked and Thorin nodded as he tugged at his cock, biting his lip. “Mm, you are hard and wanting…” He murmured softly. “If Kee wasn’t so spent I would say his mouth.” Thorin shook his head.

“You.” He rasped out. “I want what Kili just did, will you allow it?” Fili thought for a second and looked to Kili who smiled reassuringly.

“Its okay, I am okay with sharing you with uncle. I want uncle too.” Fili nodded then turned to him and smiled.

“Come and leave me full of your seed along with Kili’s my king.” Thorin just groaned, stood, and easily made the distance nonexistent His fingers pushed inside, feeling the hole slick with cum and oil. That would make his much larger cock. Slowly, Thorin slicked his arousal and then pushed into the relenting hole. A moan escaped his lips as did Fili as Fili arched and keened.

“U-uncle!” he cried out. “Please be gentle you are so large and it hurts.” He bit his lip and Thorin stopped halfway in.

“Shh, I will not harm you little one. My size is much bigger than Kili’s I know but he slicked you up so nicely. His cum is oozing out around my cock.” He purred in his ear. The words and distractions was all Fili needed for Thorin to settle into him completely.

Once joined, Thorin didn’t move for fear of hurting his prince. He would do anything and everything to make sure both boys were fine. Kili had rolled over and propped himself up so he could watch his uncle take his brother who needed it desperately. He was growing hard again from the sights and sounds.

Soon, Fili was fine and gave a nod of consent. Thorin gave a very shallow thrust before he pulled out and then right back in. Easily enough, Fili was now able to take the bigger cock, in which he did eagerly enough. Thorin’s eyes shone and he moaned out as he started to thrust hard and fast, unrelenting into the willing body.

Fili’s legs wrapped around Thorin’s strong hips, trying to pull him in closer and tighter for more and more. Though, their coupling wouldn’t last. Though Kili had been good Thorin was skilled and experienced and knew exactly the areas to press and push and soon, even without a touch was spewing cum up his and Thorin’s chests eagerly enough.

Thorin grunted and rolled his hips a few times before his cum spewed deep within him and mingled easily enough with Kili’s. Kili had quickly gotten himself off at the sights as well, groaning as his cum leaked and oozed out onto his hand with a satiated sigh.

“Happy?” Thorin growled as he pulled out and laid on the other side of Fili who laughed and Kili who grinned triumphantly. “Been trying to get into my pants for weeks now. Are you satisfied I have given into your childish requests?”

Kili sat up panting, “yes but wasn’t it worth it? Fili is so tight and inviting.” He mumbled. Fili made a squeak and Thorin rumbled in agreement as he licked his lips.

“You are so very right my little Kee.” He cooed out softly. “Fee, you are beautiful and just because you can breed, do not let anyone make you out to be any less of an individual. I have and always will trust my life in your hands. Same with your brother.” He murmured looking to Kili with a smile.

“Thank you, uncle.” Fili murmured and sighed as his eyes closed. “I think I am finally ready to admit that I want to be with Kili. Will you allow it?” Thorin thought then nodded.

“Yes, but it must stay secret until he is of age. We don’t want anyone to think you manipulated him or persuaded him due to age.” He murmured and chuckled, “though the thoughts are quite funny considering it is he who persuaded you huh?” Fili nodded and smiled turning to Kili, “will you have me?” He asked gingerly. “Will you take me on as your one?” 

Kili grinned and toppled on top of him, happily kissing him and moaned as he ground against him. “Always, always and forever you are mine!” His eyes showed a slight bit of dominance as he rubbed his belly. “I can’t wait to fill you up with my seed and make a baby.” He growled and Thorin shook his head.

“Not until he is at least 60. Do you understand, both of you?” Fili blinked and nodded as did Kili. “I will not have my golden prince die because you two want to start a family so soon. Plus, there is a good chance we will be taking back Erebor very soon. The dragon has been less and less seen or heard of in a few years. I want both of you at my side when we retake our homeland.” Fili smiled and sighed as he looked to Kili then back at their uncle.

“What will happen uncle? I mean me taking my own brother as a consort it can’t be looked upon as a good thing, especially since I can indeed give an heir if we so choose..” 

Thorin thought on it and then sighed and shrugged. “We will cross that barrier when we get there. At the moment, you two are just hopeless kids in love. Like I said, you must not speak of your relationship to anyone besides myself and you two.” Kili leaned over and started to kiss and nip at Thorin’s beard lovingly.

“What if we wanted to be the king’s consorts?” He asked slyly. “What if I wanted to roll over like a little sub and take your cock up my ass?” Thorin groaned loudly at the idea and prospect. It wasn’t uncommon for two non-child bearing men to have affairs. He and Dwalin had had sex on more than one occasion. Both had fought for dominance and both had submitted to one another easily enough. Thorin actually liked to bottom for the younger dwarf. Dwalin too seemed to be a good submissive when they were together.

“That would be considered utterly wrong but it is a nice notion, having you and your brother as my consorts.” He murmured, pulling Kili into a kiss, “but what we do will end when I am rightfully king under the mountain.” That saddened both boys. They felt whole with their uncle. Even if they considered one another each other’s ones they just still felt a piece missing, that glue and they knew it was him. Thorin felt it too, and it pained him to tell them that. He had not felt this way for anyone, not since Frerin.

“You must feel it, uncle can’t you?” Fili asked softly. “Our bond, the bond the three of us share so deeply…”

“I do little Fee.” Thorin murmured softly. “It is stronger than an uncle, even then of a father. I just do not want to ruin your relationship.”

“No, you are a part of this relationship.” Kili said as he slipped off of Fili and onto Thorin, pinning him with his smaller body. “Can we try at least?” Thorin sighed and nodded.

“Fine, we will try this, in secret mind you.” He growled, but both boys were delighted and happily shared a sloppy kiss with one another and the both did the same to their uncle, who took it in stride happily kissing the boys back.


	6. Not So Secret Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili is finally of age and he asks Thorin to take his virginity. Thorin gives in but then Dis finds out. Now their secret love is out in the open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided there will be an epilogue and then the story will end (for now!) Knowing me I will start writing it right after I stop (I tend to do that after all) So I hope you like it, please, please pleaaasseee review they keep me going. I promise to continue this onto the trip to Erebor and onwards hopefully!

No one knew of the relationship between the three. They were very careful when and where they sought each other out. Granted, Thorin never made any first move. He let the young ones make the moves and to move at the speeds they so choose. Most nights, they would go to bed in their own room but then would end up curled up in Thorin’s arms. Their mother believed it was due to night terrors and she was grateful for the eldest dwarf who so took her sons on as if they were his own. She had no idea exactly what was going on and she probably wouldn’t for many years to come. Not until Kili turned of age, at the very least.

This went on for months. Thorin would sleep with one or both of his needy nephews, though he would deny taking Kili and Fili just didn’t seem interested on being on top, which was normal of someone who could bear children. Thorin wanted to wait until Kili turned 40 when he was of age so Thorin technically wasn’t breaking any rules at all. Sometimes Kili sought pleasure in only Fili, and it seemed to work just fine.

Thorin had set some ground rules. Most were that neither boys could seek pleasure with anyone but each other and Thorin, and Thorin would not seek pleasure with others either. Both boys agreed. It was a bit weird at first but then it seemed to just work. None were jealous and they all felt as if they loved one another. That was all that really mattered.

~~~~Major time jump~~~~

The eve of Kili’s 40th day of birth was upon them and so was his coming of age ceremony. He was nervous. Kili remembered Fili’s and how everyone had drank and been merry, but there were so many girls and boys trying to seek pleasure with his brother turned lover. The same fate probably lie ahead for him even though most people ignored him, considered him a freak and the like.

Mostly because he refused to grow out his beard, and he was skinny and lanky though Thorin reminded him everyday he too was lanky and tall for his age. A sigh escaped Kili’s lips and he screamed out as an attendant started to pull a comb through his hair. “No! Do not touch my hair!” He shouted, fighting her.

“But prince!” She frowned “It is custom for our people to adorn the braids for the ceremony! Your brother wore them, your uncle and even your own mother!” Kili shook his head and pushed the comb as she tried again. He screamed again.

“No! I said no do not touch me!” He spat. The ruckus was heard by Thorin and he dropped the paperwork he was carrying thinking his little lover was being hurt. Ready to behead someone, he slammed open the door to see the woman fighting with Kili.

“Enough!” He shouted and growled out as they both stopped fighting. The woman gasped and bowed her head.

“My king! I am sorry!” She cried as she dropped the comb. “He… He is refusing the ceremonial braids like a child!” She mumbled and he glared as Kili sputtered, holding onto his hair. Everyone knew that Kili hated his head to be touched and messed with. He refused the braids mostly because they would knot and would be nearly impossible to get out due to how fine his hair was. He would brush it, and it was still unruly.

“Out.” Thorin murmured gently. The woman was about to protest but saw his face and nodded, bowing and running out. Thorin sighed and looked at Kili who was pouting.

“She was hurting me!” He whined to his uncle. “I don’t like braids please don’t make me where the braids uncle!” He cried as he touched his hair, tugging at the knots that were forming.

“The braids are part of it.” He soothed as he moved closer, pulling his little lover closer. “The braids are infamous of being a dwarf, especially a long beard such as yourself. You refuse to wear the beard can you try the braids just for tonight?” Kili shook his head at first then got an idea.

“I want your braids. Just the two on the side, can you do that?” Thorin smiled and nodded faintly as he bent over and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

“Sit still let me brush your hair out. I will put the braids in and take them out personally so they will not get knotted up, okay?” Kili nodded and quickly pushed Thorin into a sitting position and climbing into his lap to happily sit as Thorin worked.

Thorin had pulled out something and ran it through some of his hair and easily put in the two braids on each side. “The oil will keep it from tangling.” He explained gently as he smiled. “There, you look beautiful.” He teased as he pushed Kili up and slowly stood himself. “Now, don’t fight the attendants any more okay? I will tell them not to mess with your hair.” Kili grinned and nodded as Thorin laughed and moved to go tell them to finish getting him ready, making certain they know do not touch his hair.

~~~~~~

The ceremony went off with a hitch. Many commented on the lack of braids that Kili wore but Thorin silenced them. Thorin was the first to stand up and give a speech. “Today my youngest sister-son has hit his coming of age mark. 40 years ago to this day I was holding a sweet baby boy and now I see a man.” He grinned at Kili’s blush. “He is my second heir to the throne of Durin, a wonderful bow man and great carver of precious metals and gems. He has proven himself in battle and out as loyal, trust worthy, and a worthy companion for all. I am proud to call him my sister-son.” He toasted and quickly everyone shouted and hollered and drank from their tankards.

Kili was on his 4th cup and he was starting to get light headed. He had remembered how smashed his brother had gotten, to the point of not being able to walk. Fili was up next and he grinned, though it was a different grin. Thorin still had his eyes on his youngest nephew, such love playing within the blue confines that made both Fili and Kili’s hearts pound. “My brother is a nuisance, everyone knows it. He has proven it time and time again, but I would put my life into his hands in an instant. Turning 40 is a big deal for everyone, my little Kee is finally man. So does this mean I get my own room?” He teased making everyone around them laugh loudly. Kili was bright red and he quickly signed ‘I will kill you for this’ to his brother who winked and sat down next to his uncle.

The party raged on. Many dwarves dancing and having a good time. Thorin seemed in high spirits which was odd but everyone loved seeing their king laughing and smiling so freely. Many had not seen that since before they settled in Ere lunid. Kili had stopped drinking but was happily eating away at the many types of food they had brought out. A lot of dwarves were dancing as well. Fili was dancing with a dwarf maiden. It wasn’t unusual and both Thorin and Kili knew it would happen, but Kili was still a bit jealous.

Soon, there were many of the single and even not so single, dwarf maid and men proposing a courtship. He eagerly turned them all down with a smile and a shy laugh. Many took it as a sign he wasn’t ready and just too shy. They thought he was a blushing virgin none the less. One of the dwarf girls who came up to him was a girl that had caught Fili’s eyes back around his 40th. She had attempted to court him and he had denied her as well. She was also one of the girls who had made fun of Kili and calling him a dwelf freak. Though, now that he was some big shot all was forgotten.

“Prince.” She murmured, bowing gently to him. “You have denied every single one of the dwarves who wish to court you. I would be so honored if you would allow me?” Kili stared at her as if she was an idiot. He remembered the fight, the mean looks and even a few times having rocks thrown at his head by this girl.

“No.” He stated loudly. “No, why should I? For one, you tried to court my brother during his coming of age, and he promptly denied you. On top of that, you harassed me in my uncle’s smith shop and called me a freak. Later I remember you threw rocks at me. Now that I am of age and have been named official heir to the throne you want something to do with me? No!” He shouted, standing slowly. “get out of here and do not come back you disgust me.” He cursed at her in Khuzdul and her eyes went wide.

“Y-you really are a freak!” She screamed at him. “You can’t grow a beard, you hide behind your uncle and brother like they will always protect you! I bet you can’t even hold a sword let alone use one! No one has seen you with a real sword only your stupid elf bow you dwelf freak!” She screamed, hand raising to strike. Many jumped to his aide but it was Thorin and Fili who were there first. Thorin was the one who caught her hand and gripped it, growling.

“Do I need to remind you that striking a prince of Erebor is a death sentence?” He asked in that low, commanding tone that scared most. She gasped and turned her eyes on her king. Thorin’s eyes looked like he was ready to spill blood over his youngest heir. “Leave now, if I ever see you anywhere near my shop, or either of my nephews. If you so much as walk into the tavern and they are there you are to leave. If I see you around I will kill you myself.” He hissed out, dropping her hand.

She was crying faintly as she bowed and tried to apologize but he was not having it. She quickly ran out, humiliated. Many were staring but once it was settled, they went on with their own activities. Kili was ready to cry himself and he quickly slipped out. “Kee.” Fili called, ready to go after. Thorin shook his head and held him back.

“Let me, little Fee.” He murmured in his ear. “In about an hour come to my room.” Fili nodded and frowned, no longer having a good time knowing his brother was upset and crying.

Kili had ran back to their home, tearing off all the ceremonial garb he wore. He was now pulling and tugging at the braids and attempting to get them out but was only making them worse. He cursed as the braids started to knot up. “damnit, just come out!” He cried and fell to his bedroom floor sobbing. “A freak, just a freak…” He mumbled.

“A beautiful, loving dwarf boy, or should I say man?” Thorin murmured. “That is what I see, not a freak. Now, stop pulling you are making them worse. I will untangle them. Come, come sit on the bed,” He instructed. Kili did as he was told, still sobbing quietly.

“Are you sure Fili and I have the same father?” He asked gently. “That mother didn’t play with someone with elf blood?” Thorin sighed, deft fingers playing through the knots and gently pulling them out.

“Yes, my love. I knew your father personally from Erebor. He was a great dwarf warrior. I told you many a time that I was a skinny tall dwarf well into my 60s. Though, I had a long beard to make up for it. You refuse to grow yours out.” He teased and leaned over to give him a kiss on his cheek. “Now, stop this nonsense worrying and relax okay? Fili will be here shortly.” He murmured in his ear.

“Why isn’t he here now?” Kili nearly whined as Thorin shook his head and sighed, pulling Kili close.

“It looks bad enough that I ran after you, if your brother came to people may start to get curious.”

“But, uncle you said once I came of age…” Kili whimpered up at him.

“Yes, but you have literally just came of age my sweet little Kee.” Thorn purred. “Give it some time. I need to feel the waters out and see how people would take to their king taking a consort, and if they would accept both you and Fili as such.” Kili nodded as he nuzzled his face into his uncle’s shirt.

“I’m here.” Fili said as he slammed open the door and gasped at the site. He could see Kili had been crying quite some time and that made him rather upset. He slipped down and pulled the younger brother to him from Thorin. Thorin relented and let Kili be passed. Fili may be the submissive one in bed, but he would always be the one to protect the younger sibling and do his best to comfort him. “Come, lets get him in a bath and relaxed.” Fili murmured. Thorin agreed and they quickly moved to the bathroom.

A hot bath was drawn up and Kili was lovingly stripped by both parties before he was plopped into the tub. Fili went to work washing his body, and easily helping him relax. Thorin’s ever skilled fingers were deep within his locks, washing out the oil and getting any last knots that decided to stay put. 

Kili couldn’t help but moan quietly, his eyes shut at the ministrations from both parties. He loved this the most; it seemed being the youngest had its benefits. Both Thorin and Fili always babied him and did whatever they could to pamper him as if he was made of gold. Though, they still let him be independent and they knew he was fierce on the field. Plus, he was the one who solely provided meat upon their tables during the hardest of times. 

Though, Kili could feel himself slowly starting to grow hard and he blushed as he looked up at Thorin. “Uncle..” He urged and nodded down. Thorin just chuckled and watched as Fili moved a hand down to stroke him gently. Kili keened as he threw his head back against Thorin’s chest and arched up. “So good, Fee” He mumbled happily and grinned.

Fili was grinning too, and licking his lips. “Maybe I should climb in and we can give uncle a show? I can ride you nice and hard.” Kili shook his head and leaned up to give his brother a gentle kiss.

“No matter how great that sounds, I have another idea.” He pulled Fili’s hand away and turned over to stare at his uncle. “You promised when I became of age you would finally take me. I want that. I want that right now please uncle take me!” Thorin sighed, cursing himself for telling Kili that, and cursing Kili for remembering.

“Alright, alright. Lets get you moved to my room.” He murmured and pulled the naked boy out slowly. Fili grabbed a towel and both men went to work drying him off before Thorin scooped up the naked Kili and walked to his room. The small house was empty of Dis, thankfully and there was a good chance she would not be back til very late in the evening for she had caught an eye of another older dwarf who had lost their love and they had started to chat things up at Kili’s coming of age party.

Kili was deposited onto the bed and Fili was grabbing the vial of oil that was getting low. “Uncle, we will need to get more.” Thorin nodded and took it from him with a smile.

“We will make do. Fili why don’t you give your brother pleasure while I prep him? It will be his first and he will surely be tense and very tight.” Kili blushed, his cock throbbing slightly as he arched back. Fili quickly situated himself down and pulled Kili’s cock into his lips, slowly sucking and bobbing his head gently as he started a slow rhythm. Thorin stroked his own cock through his pants a few times, growing hard. He loved watching the boys pleasure themselves and each other. It brought him such pleasure and when he was finally spent for the night, he would sit back and watch as they made each other cum over and over again.

Sighing, he stopped and slowly slicked up a finger. Kili’s thighs were open and his small puckered hole ready for Thorin. The first digit worked itself around the outer rim, not going in just yet. He wanted him to get used to the sensation before he started to finger fuck him. Kili was relaxing and that helped. So, Thorin slowly pushed past that ring and made Kili moan loudly, his body tensing for a second. It helped that Fili knew what to do to fully relax him as he swallowed around his brother’s cock.

Kili relaxed easily enough and Thorin was able to pull the finger out, and then push it back in slowly. Kili moaned, his eyes opening to stare at his uncle. “That feels… amazing.” Thorin chuckled faintly.

“Doesn’t it? The few times I have bottomed were quite pleasurable and it seems Fili has taken to being a complete submissive, eh Fee?” Fili nodded around the cock before he pulled off, making a loud wet sound.

“I love when you or Kili fuck me. I don’t mind giving up my control in bed, especially if it is to you two.” He murmured shyly, going back down to suckle and lick at his brother’s cock. Thorin chuckled and leaned forward to give Kili an ever so light kiss on the lips before he pulled his finger out, making Kili whine, though it soon turned to a loud moan as he felt another finger slip in with the first.

“aah!” He moaned out, thrusting up into Fili’s magical mouth. Over the last 4 years, he had become a pro at giving head. He would suck and lick Kili until Kili could no longer cum, and then they would switch places. Once, they had tried doing a 69 for their uncle but neither had enjoyed it. Thorin had though, watching the boys mutually pleasure themselves was always fun.

“Shh, relax little Kee. I promise we will only make you feel pleasure.” Kili nodded faintly and sighed as his body relaxed under the ministrations of Thorin and Fili. Soon, a third finger was within Kili and Thorin was pressing up, making him cry out happily due to him stroking his little pleasure nub. Kili knew what it could do to his brother, and now he was experiencing it and he could understand why Fili so willingly bent over for him and their uncle.

“I…I can’t take it anymore!” Kili cried. “Please, uncle take me!” Fili pulled off of Kili so he would last longer as Thorin groaned and obliged. He quickly pulled his fingers out and slicked his cock up.

“Relax, and stay relaxed my little lynx. This will be discomforting but it is nothing you can’t handle.” Kili nodded as Thorin slowly slipped between his legs and started to press in. Kili started to tense but Fili shushed him and helped him relax before he slowly pushed in all the way. A moan escaped both of their mouths and Fili moved to the bottom of the bed, hand in his pants as he stroked himself watching his uncle pleasure the love of his life. It was a sight he wished to never forget and he hoped that Kili would allow Thorin to do this again.

Once Kili was relaxed and able to take it, Thorin started a slow but hard pace that sped up with each thrust. Kili was crying out from the onslaught and moaning happily. “More! More!” He cried under his uncle. Thorin grunted, and grabbed a leg, lifting it up and changing the angle slightly. With that, the thrusts hit straight against his prostate and that made Kili keen and cry out in such pleasure.

Though, the pleasure was mounting and he felt himself grow ever so close. “C-close Thorin.” He moaned. Thorin nodded and moaned out as well, he too could feel the ever mounting pleasure within his groin.

No one knew that Dis had come home early and had heard her son cry out so she quickly ran to their bedroom to see it empty. That worried her until she heard another cry from her brother’s room and quickly slammed open the door. Right as she did, Thorin pushed one final time and Kili was cumming between them, his cock shooting cum up his body and even hitting his chest. He also seemed to have covered Thorin’s own body. Fili had pulled out his own cock and was stroking it in time, his eyes fixated on the scene.

Thorin tensed though, his orgasm dying quickly when he heard the slam and turned in time to see his sister standing, looking ready to murder. “D-d-is! This.. okay this is exactly what it looks like, let me explain!” He quickly pulled out of the spent Kili, who didn’t seem to care that his mother had just watched his virginity be thoroughly ravished from his body. Fili had cursed and pushed himself back into his pants, covering Kili up as Thorin stood and pulled up his trousers, throwing his now softening cock within and tightening the laces. Dis looked as if she was going to go for blood as she stomped in and grabbed the taller dwarf by his braids, pulling him out, and down the hall to their living room.

“What in the hell do you think you are doin!? That is my youngest boy, he is but a child!” She nearly screamed.

“You are wrong, he turned of age, today.” Thorin replied calmly, crossing his arms across his chest, trying to stay calm. If they both got worked up there surely would be blood shed.

“That doesn’t matter!” She cried. “They are your kin, your sister-sons! You raised them as your own when Grili passed on! Now you are… you are debauching them! It is bad enough that Fili and Kili mess around with one another but you!? I would think you would have learnt after Frerin!” Thorin looked as if she had hit a sore spot and his blue eyes teared up, as he sneered at his sister.

“They are both of age and can do as they like, if you like it or not. I did learn with Frerin. Fili is on the herbs and he takes them religiously. He has never once missed a dose. I tried to deny them, but you should know how Kili is! He would not take no for an answer until I just gave in. I love them, my dear little sister with all my heart. I never once thought I could love again after I saw my own brother die because we couldn’t keep it in our pants. I am a century old and I deserve something! I lost my one, I lost my home, and by Mahal I refuse to lose those two boys!” He nearly screamed.

Fili and Kili both had dressed and were standing in the hallway, listening against the wall. Kili was nearly in tears as he bit back sobs, so neither would know they were there. Fili had an arm around his brother’s shoulders as he nuzzled his hair, trying to make sure that Kili knew it would be okay.

“How long?” Dis finally asked. “How long has this been going on? How long have I been blind to see that my brother has been corrupting my sons?”

“Since Fili’s coming of age.” Thorin murmured softly. “It started with me finding them doing it, then they realizing I enjoyed it, and they pursued me for a year before I finally broke down. I promise you, I did not take Kili until he turned of age. He always took Fili.” That didn’t seem to quell her anger. She grabbed the first thing within reach, which just happened to be a dagger and pulled it back, throwing it at her brother. 

“No!” Kili shouted when he saw it, and quickly jumped in front of their uncle, catching it with his hand, literally it had implanted it self within his hand. He screamed in pain and started to cry as he ripped it out, bleeding down his arm. “We love him, mother. We realized that me and Fili we were meant to be with each other he is my one!” He shouted, “but…but I think Thorin is meant to be apart of it. Nothing feels whole without him with us, holding us, kissing us. He loves us so very much and he isn’t corrupting us. I went after him not the other way around. He denied us for so long, it nearly broke our hearts. I am sorry we kept this from you mother, but we were going to tell you soon.”

Dis looked upset now that she had inflicted pain upon her youngest. She gave Thorin a ‘we will talk more about this later.’ Before she grabbed her son quickly sitting him down and cleaning the wound. “Fili you are hiding back there come out.” She called. Fili slowly slipped out sheepishly blushing.

“I couldn’t stop him, sorry.” He mumbled.

“Plus we have grown up knowing we were to protect Thorin at all costs, even against you mother.” Kili shot out, giving his mother a glare. She glared right back and tightened the bandage on his hand.

“Yes, I know warriors and princes all in one. Fili will make a great king one day, and you will make a great commanding officer.” She stated as she settled down, her anger had diminished when she realized she had hurt her son. “Incest isn’t exactly banned.” She started as she looked to Thorin who had stayed in one spot, even though he had wanted to grab up his little lover and hold him. “But how do you think our people will feel to know you have taken your heir and his brother on as consorts? You are almost old enough to be their grandfather.”

“Dis, I know and I have had no ideas on how to do that. I first thought it best we put it out there that Fili and Kili are each other’s ones and then slowly bring me into the picture as well. The people will love to know that they have found their truest loves within one another. It means any child they bear will be even stronger of Durin blood and great warriors.” Dis nodded and sighed softly.

“You are very right, but lets just keep this between us alright?” Thorin nodded as did Kili and Fili.

“Are you still mad?” Kili asked gently and Dis smiled, shaking her head.

“A bit, but not much I can do about it. I have known you were sneaking into his room at night but I just thought your night terrors were back in full swing.”

“To be fair, that is how it started.” Fili said, laughing softly. “Uncle didn’t want to leave me out and so he allowed me to share his bed too.”

“Do we have to hide it now?” Kili asked, looking between them all. “Can we get an even bigger bed and share it all the time?” He was hopeful that was sure. Thorin chuckled and moved closer to ruffle the brown hair upon his head.

“That can be arranged, but it stays within the family still, alright? We will announce that you two have taken each other on as their ones and go from there. Granted, no one still knows that Fili can reproduce children… We should probably make that announcement too.” Fili groaned gently.

“I like people not knowing, they will treat me differently.” He mumbled with a sigh.

“Maybe a bit, but you will become an even more exotic thing to them. You will have many more dwarf men at your feet wanting to fill you and give you babies. It will be wise to announce that you two are mated and that you are a bearer.” Thorin thought on it and Dis nodded.

“Should we do a formal ceremony? They are still yet so young… What if they change their minds? When we make it completely official there will be no going back.”

“No, lets do it.” Kili murmured, looking at them all. “I want to be mated to him, for life. I want to be mated to Thorin, for life!” He nearly shouted. Fili smiled and leaned in to nuzzle his cheek.

“And I will always want to be with you.” He murmured to his brother. Dis sighed faintly.

“so this is what I get? My two and only sons deciding to mate each other for life. So, should I start the wedding planning?” Thorin chuckled as Kili squeeled then jumped up and started to kiss on Thorin happily.

“Hopefully one day we can all three do a ceremony. Uncle will you be the one who will be wedding us?” He nodded gently.

“I can be if that is what you wish.”

“Yes, please.” Kili breathed against his lips. “We may not be able to declare our love for you, but you will be the closest thing to us when we say our vows and it will mean so much to us!” Fili nodded, moving to hug on his uncle’s side.

“Fili, is this what you truly want?” Dis asked her son. “You don’t have to do this, you can pull out and find a lovely dwarf maiden, there are so many that want to bed you.”

“Mother, I knew I loved Kili the minute he could walk. The minute he was calling me Feefee and asking to sleep in my bed because of nightmares. I just knew. I don’t want anyone else but him and Thorin. They are my ones.” Dis sighed, resigning herself. She knew it was futile. Once you found that person, or in their case, persons it was nearly impossible to turn away.

“I will start the wedding plannings tomorrow. Now, you all three go to bed and I better not hear you debauching them!” She scolded Thorin who just laughed, picking both boys up and quickly taking them back to their room.

Maybe it wasn’t the best of situations but Dis had never seen Thorin look at anyone with those eyes besides his first love, Frerin. So she just knew that he really would take good care of the boys.


	7. Wedding Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili stand up and give their vows to each other and thorin in front of the whole blue mountains people. Their wedding night is also something to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter in the first installment of Ever changing! I hope you enjoy

They had all planned to announce it at the midsummer celebrations. Thorin had told his closest friends, Dwalin, and Balin and a few others who were around Fili and Kili the most of their relationship status. Everyone seemed to have taken it quite well and a few even said they had a feeling that the two boys together would be the case. Though, he never brought up his own relationship with the boys and that was for the best.

Dis had been secretly planning the wedding to be around Durin’s day, a new year and a new life was what she had said and was rather happy. Kili was just happy he didn’t have to sneak around and would happily steal kisses in front of his mother with Fili and Thorin. Though, he resigned to only standing close to his uncle in public. Fili had relaxed some at the prospects of at least being open with Kili now and that would also quell anyone trying to pursue him with unwanted attentions and intentions.

Now, the celebrations were in full swing within the great halls that had been carved for a temporary place to hold such celebrations. Ale and mead were being thrown around and a few food fights had started up before everyone went back to eating. Thorin stood slowly to make his announcement, Fili and Kili at his side.

“Everyone!” He commanded as they all stopped and looked at the king. Thorin cleared his throat nervously. “We have had a great year. Our crops are growing and trades with men are going particularly well. Meat is abundant thanks to my nephew, Kili and his expert marksmanship but I now have an announcement to make!” Everyone shushed and was listening intently. “My nephews have found within themselves that they have found their true loves, within one another.” Kili was beaming and Fili blushing as Kili grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers.

“I am formally announcing their engagement and marriage ceremony will be on this upcoming Durin’s day.” He said as he turned towards them and grabbed their hands, “they have my full blessing to be with one another and I wish them prosperity and a fulfilled life. It is not often you find your true love. Many say you don’t until you enter the halls of our maker. I had found mine in my own brother and now it has been passed down to them.” He turned back and smiled. “So let it be known that they are now off the market!”

Most of the dwarves cheered and hooted and hollered out. Most of the younger dwarf maidens were frowning and complaining and a few even saying things like ‘guess that’s why he was never interested in me,’ Though, one of the older dwarves that had come from Erebor stood.

“My king, please do not wish ill of me, I understand both of them are your heirs to the throne and once Erebor has been taken back what about them? Two males cannot produce an heir and the Durin line will surely end with them.” He said calmly. “I just wish to see the line to stay true and live on.” He bowed and sat back down. Thorin nodded and was ready to answer when Fili stepped up.

“I have not been honest with all of you.” He called out and frowned, holding tightly to his brother’s hand. “I have been in hiding about this since my own coming of age. I am a child bearer. I have been through many cycles and it has been proven by a few healers. Only my family and a few close friends were ever told. We didn’t want anyone to treat me any differently because of my status.” He explained. “if Kili and I are to become kings, after Thorin then we can produce our own heir.” He stated calmly. “One that will have the purest of Durin’s blood running through it’s veins thanks to us being kin. The child will be a worthy warrior and a great king or queen.” He bowed and stepped back. That seemed to do it and everyone shrugged and hollered out before someone called for ale and they all started to chug in celebration.

Thorin let out a sigh and looked at the boys. “I told you it would be well taken. Fili you will have to be a bit more careful now that everyone knows you can produce children. Some may not take too kindly and may even try to bed you without your consent just to put seed within you and hopefully get you pregnant. I trust you are a diligent fighter and warrior but just be cautious.” Fili nodded and Kili was bouncing in one place.

“Can I kiss him now?” Kili muttered. “I can’t kiss you at least can I kiss him?” Thorin laughed and nodded. When he had gotten approval, Kili pulled Fili into a heated kiss, which many were laughing and cat calling as Fili blushed and returned the kiss just as eagerly. Thorin put his hands on each of their shoulders and lightly placed his forehead with theirs.

“I can’t wait to celebrate tonight, the three of us.” He murmured gently. “Your mother is staying at a new found love’s house so we will be alone.” Kili just grinned and licked his lips. Fili looked pretty happy as well. 

~~~~~Wedding!!~~~~

Fili and Kili had been completely separated. Thorin had his old home cleaned and set up for one of the boys while the other was at Dis’ house. Kili was moaning at the idea of more braids, but Thorin was the one who once again did the braids. “Hush now, little one.” He growled in his ear. “Soon you will be standing in front of all of Ere lunid declaring your love for your brother you can deal with a few simple braids.”

“But they hurt and get tangled!” Kili whined. “Why can I see Fili?”

“It is tradition to separate the two to wed on their wedding day. You have been with him nearly your whole life, a few hours out of those 40 years should be no problems to you.” Thorin chuckled as he stroked his cheek. “Don’t mess with the braids I will take them out tonight.” He stated and stood. “Now, I must go check on Fili and get ready myself if I am to properly wed my nephews.”

“Uncle? Can you come back and tell me how he is?” He asked curiously. Thorin nodded in agreement and then decided to walk the short few blocks to the house he had once called home when the boys had gotten older. It was foreign to him, but it looked homely with the living room lit up and many dwarf maids surrounding Fili and braiding his hair so diligently. A few were cooing over how beautiful and cute he was.

“Fili, look at you.” Thorin breathed, wanting to jump his nephew and ravish him. Fili bit his lip and blushed slightly. “Your brother is causing so much of a ruckus at your mother’s house. She actually had to leave me to finish getting him ready, but you seem to be doing just fine.”

“I am uncle, it seems these women love my hair.” He said with a grin. “A few have even moaned about how I am now taken. I guess even them knowing my status as a bearer I am still desirable.” He teased.

“Oh, very desirable.” Thorin groaned and licked his lips faintly. “I just have come to make sure you were alright. I must go get ready. I will see you both in the halls when it is time.” Fili nodded and Thorn soon departed to go report back to his youngest nephew and also to ready himself.

Thorin rarely wore any kingly clothes. Mostly because he worked for a living. Today though, he had pulled out a long royal blue robe lined with a fur mantel piece. He also pulled out the crown that had been salvaged from the fall of Erebor. It was his old crown but still it would do. Rings were placed upon his fingers and he easily braided his hair with the mithril beads he only wore for such occasion. Once done, he made his way to the great halls where many were already starting to form.

Thorin talked with Balin about the ceremony and rituals that were to take place. It had been decades since two nobles had been wedded and Thorin couldn’t even remember the last noble wedding he had been to. He guessed it had been his little sister’s, but that was it. 

~~~~

Like everything, dwarves liked things big. Weddings were another thing that was considered big. Both boys had walked separately down the aisle and met at the front. Dwalin stood on one side, and Balin the other. They were to be the witnesses of the wedding. Kili as bouncing and couldn’t seem to sit still. Fili just hushed him until he finally relaxed some.

Both boys were dressed in royal garb. Fili in a deep brown outfit with golden etchings that had his emblem. Kili was in a deep royal blue with silver etchings that were his emblem. Both wore silver prince crowns that Thorin had forged them himself with the help of Dwalin. The colors were matching of each other’s eyes. Fili’s a deep blue, and Kili’s the ever so bright brown. It complimented them.

The ceremony went on with a hitch. Thorin going on about duty and what was expected of the joining and the like. Kili tuned most out, but Fili watched his uncle’s every move. When it came time to exchange rings, Kili pulled out his. It was a white gold etched in it was Fili’s emblem mixed with his own to make a new one, etched in dark gold. Fili’s ring was completely gold and had blue sapphire flakes within it. On the inside, was Thorin’s, Fili’s and Kili’s intials and the date they were being wed. No one knew what was on the inside but Kili saw it and nearly cried. Both boys had made the rings with Thorin individually. One the rings were passed and on each other’s fingers, they said their vows.

If anyone had half a mind, they could tell that the boys were not giving their vows to each other, but also to Thorin. Their hands were locked, but their eyes were on Thorin as they recited the ancient vows to each other. Thorin knew this and was smiling, his eyes twinkling with tears.

“If anyone has any reason these two should not be wed, speak now.” He boomed, holding the ribbon to tie their hands together. When no one spoke, he tied the ribbon and leaned in saying something to them quietly before he called out. “I now pronounce you mates for life!” Kili squealed and Fili laughed, getting tackled as their lips locked into a deep kiss. Kili moaned and started to thrust but Thorin murmured quietly, “wait now little one, tonight. We have a feast to attend.” Kili flushed and pulled away.

Many were cat calling hooting and hollering. Thorin pulled out the decree and signed it, then had both Dwalin and Balin sign on behalf of the boys. Kili signed his portion as did Fili. He nodded and rolled it up. They intertwined their fingers on the hands that were bound and they were escorted out to go have a huge feast in the dining hall. 

The boys were sat at their own table with many gifts. Thorin had cut the ribbon once it was time to eat ceremoniously and Kili had stored it away, wanting it as a keep sake. They went about eating and chatting happily with everyone. Friends, family, Thorin, who was watching happily.

“Doncha feel some sort of jealousy?” Dwalin asked his shield brother. Thorin shook his head.

“Why? Didn’t you see them? They said their vows to me, not each other.” He murmured faintly. “Plus why do you think I cleared out my old home for them? It was upon selfish reasons so I could spend their wedding night together without any prying eyes such as the inn would hold.” Dwalin nodded and sighed.

“I just hope this works out fer ya.” He grumbled and patted his back. Thorin just grinned. Dwalin was happy seeing him this way. It had been years since he had seen such mirth on his face and the way he looked at those boys, was pure unadulterated love. 

Kili unceremoniously thrust a piece of cake in Fili’s face and he laughed doing it back but smashing it in his hair. “no! Not the hair uncle!” He cried. “Save me from him hes ruining meee!” Thorin laughed and walked over, slowly removing the cake before tasting it and smirking.

“Delicious, we should sneak some for later. “At that, he winked and left. Kili turned a bright red and Fili just smirked, leaning over to rub his cake riddled beard and mustache upon his lover’s face.

“He is right, do you have it as well?” Kili nodded and pulled out the ring.

“The ring we forged for our bond to him, yes.” He smiled at the glinting metal. It was made with pure mithril and they had both used up their lives savings plus some of their mother’s for that ring. But they didn’t want anything but greatness for their king, and lover.

He put it back into his pocket for safe keeping. They had planned to give it to their lover that night and that was the plan all along.  
~~~~~~~

Fili and Kili were the first to leave, hoots and hollers and cat calls as they left. Kili just waved and laughed at that. Thorin waited about an hour before he claimed of feeling ill due to the mead. He quickly left and went a round about way to get to the old cottage he had once called home. It was a one bedroom, small living room and adjoining even smaller kitchen and a good size bathroom. A meager home for such a king but he had liked it.

Slowly, he slipped in and smirked hearing his lover’s already going at it in the bathroom. “Fee, your mouth agh!” Kili was crying out. “Cumming!” He shouted and he could hear Fili moan as Kili most defiantly shot his load down his throat. Thorin licked his lips and started to undress until he was only in his trousers and a light dressing shirt he had worn under all the garb. His blue eyes scanned the room and could tell they had eagerly stripped in the living room and down the hall all the way to the bathroom.

“Couldn’t wait I see.” Thorin said as he opened the door. Kili was flushed and smirking and Fili was cleaning his face off with a smile.

“Sorry, uncle it was just too good.” Fili murmured as he sat up from the water. “Join us?” Thorin shook his head and chuckled.

“This is all about you two tonight. I wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t requested.”

“Why not? You are our lover. We proclaimed our love to you.” Kili murmured softly with a smile. “We love you very much.” Thorin sighed happily and moved over to kiss them both.

“Get dry and come meet me in the bedroom.” He murmured gently. Both boys clambered out and started to dry off frantically. Thorin had easily moved to the room and sighed at the room with a grin as he sat on the bed. They were soon with him, totally naked. Fili was still hard and Kili was semi hard. “mm, beautiful.” He murmured and beckoned them close. Fili straddled one leg and Kili the other as they tenderly peppered his face with kisses.

“Uncle, we have something for you.” Kili breathed out. “It is our wedding present to you.” Thorin chuckled softly.

“isn’t I who should be giving you two something?” Thorin asked curiously.

“You gave us you. That is the best we could have.” Fili quipped as Kili had got up and ran out. He searched and easily found the ring and palmed it as he moved to the bedroom, moving back up. Fili grabbed Thorin’s hand and Kili slipped the ring on.

“We forged this together after you helped us make each other’s rings. Fili did the pouring since well that’s not me. He also did the hammering but I etched in it and did the designs…” Kili murmured shyly. 

Thorin looked down and gasped loudly, his eyes going wide. “What the…this..this is mithril!? That had to have cost you so much!” He murmured, taking the ring off to inspect it. Their initials lay within it as well as the wedding day such as Fili’s ring to Kili had said, and the outside was etched with a dragon in red with orange flames that encircled the whole ring. The eyes were that of small ruby flakes.

“Our life savings.” Kili murmured with a grin. “And a lot of bartering and the like.” Fili nodded.

“Yeah, mom helped us too.” He murmured and Thorin nearly cried as he pulled the boy’s close as he nuzzled their hair.

“Mithril is so expensive why not just white gold or silver?” He asked, choking back the lump forming.

“We love you and want the best.” Kili murmured. “We can’t declare our love outloud to everyone, not yet at least, but this way you know for certain what we do, its for all of us.” Fili agreed. Thorin sighed happily and held the boys close, kissing and loving them. He had placed the ring back on and smiled.

“It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I will cherish it.” Kili beamed happily as he bounced on his lap. 

“Can we fuck now?” He asked and that made Fili laugh. Thorin chuckled and flipped them three so he was on top, easily pressing himself on both of the eager boys who moaned and kissed and nipped each sides of his face. 

“I am not going to just fuck you, my sweet little Kee. I am going to make mad love to both of you.” Thorin murmured. “So, who is first?” Kili sat up and flushed.

“I…I had an idea.” He murmured and smiled faintly. “Fili and I thought it over and we want to…to…”He bit his lip not sure how to go about telling his uncle.

“Double penetration.” Fili murmured. “I want to have both of you in me at the same time.” He murmured. Thorin raised an eyebrow staring at his nephew’s blushes.

“Are you sure, that will be painful and can stretch you so.” He murmured. “We will have to go slow. Kili.” Kili turned even redder at that and bit his lip and nodded. “Alright, lay down my sweet golden prince.” He growled and Fili laid down, legs open.

Kili grabbed a large vial of the oil they had so come to rely on that he had gotten just for tonight. Thorin took it and coated his fingers. Kili lay next to his brother and started to kiss on him as Thorin started the preparations of Fili’s back end. It was slow going, but soon three fingers were fucking him and Fili was crying out around his brother’s lips as he thrust back happily.

“I… I am gonna cum from this uncle!” His cock was hard and weeping pearls of pre down his shaft. He hadn’t even touched himself yet. Thorin chuckled and bent down to lap at the slit of his nephew, thrusting the fingers straight into that pleasure spot.

“Do it, we need you as relaxed as possible if we are to both take you.” Fili cried out and thrust down once more before his cock spurted out hot cum. Thorin lapped at it gently and kept working his fingers slowly. When Fili finally came down, he slowly pulled them over and slowly slicked himself up. “I will take you first. I am the biggest after all and get you nice and stretched then we will start the process.” Fili nodded, not used to being taken so soon after an orgasm. He groaned out as Thorin thrust in roughly, able to feel his body be completely full. 

“ah, uncle!” He moaned and turned a bit to kiss Kili who was happily jerking himself but not enough to cum, not yet. He was waiting to shoot his load deep within his brother. Thorin’s thrusts were none too gentle, but he knew his oldest nephew could take it. When Fili was hard, wanting and crying out, Thorin pulled out. Fili nearly wept at being unfulfilled now.

“Up.” Thorin rasped, panting. His own cock was oozing precum and looked utterly ready to continue the fucking. Fili moved as did Kili. Thorin laid down and pulled Fili ontop. “I am going to push in on top. Kili get your cock nice and lubed.” He murmured as Kili moved behind. “Now, I am going to take him a bit and then I want you to push a few fingers in with my cock got it?” Kili nodded. At that, he slipped right back within his lover’s ass. Fili just moaned out as he started to bounce slowly on the cock of his uncle.

Kili lubed his cock and then his fingers and slowly started to stretch and push a few fingers in. Two settled in gently and Fili was crying in pure pleasure as Kili finger fucked him along with the thick cock inside. “Alright, he should be ready. Kili you are going to have to steel yourself and go in very slowly. If you go to hard too fast you will hurt him and that is not good. Your wedding night will be ruint.” Kili nodded as Thorin stopped the bouncing and pulled all but the head of his cock out as Kili slowly moved closer and started to angle his cock up. His shaft touched his uncles and Kili helped Thorin push Fili down.

Fili had his eyes closed as tears rolled down his face as his hole was unbearably stretched to the brim. He had no idea if they would be able to fully penetrate him and there was quite a bit of discomfort, it almost felt as if he was a virgin again. He groaned loudly and whimpered. Kili was trying hard not to just rut into that hot hole and Thorin was holding back as well. Soon enough though, they were both within Fili and Fili was slowly rocking his hips, panting. “I am so full, oh god.” He groaned loudly as he arched up. 

“Is it good, brother?” Kili asked in his ear as Fili nodded. Kili looked down at the pure bliss on their uncle’s face as well as he started to rock up. Kili moved with him, both simultaneously fucking the one in the middle. It was slow, deliberate and Fili could feel both of the cocks so easily. Kili and Thorin could feel the tightness as well as the friction from each other’s cocks as they rocked and ground into him. 

Fili soon was able to take more and he lifted up then pushed down and cried out happily, seeing stars as he started his own pace which was a bit harder and faster. Kili groaned and rutted up, unable to hold back. Thorin bit back his own moan and shuddered. “Not going to last.” He growled out, unable to hold back.

“Cum uncle, fill me up with your seed, next to Kili’s” Fili moaned out. Thorin was undone by the words and cried his orgasm, shooting up and coating Kili’s cock and the inside of Fili’s arse. Kili was close behind, wordlessly moaning out his own orgasm. Fili fisted himself as he leaned back against Kili as he shot his load out on their uncle’s beautiful chest. Kili was the first to pull out with a groan and laid down. Fili fell off of Thorin and lay next to him on the other side.

“That was the best wedding present ever.” Kili murmured and Fili laughed. Thorin managed a low rumble as he held them close.

“I am glad I could please you both. I hope to do it for many years to come.” Thorin murmured, receiving kisses and nips from both boys as they settled down to rest before they went at it again. Thorin knew he would be spent way before the boys but watching them together always brought such joy.

“Soon, you both will be covered in gold and gems and can lie upon golden satin sheets.” Thorin murmured. “You two mean more to me than all the gold within Erebor.”

Fili and Kili exchanged looks then smiled and sighed as they fell into a happy, satiated slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, the next one will be soon and it will involve their trip back to Erebor and the retaking Thorin will come under the gold sickness at least once within this as well! I hope you enjoyed and will continue to read and review!


End file.
